Surviving
by Ally Malfoy Potter
Summary: Se nos a dicho que las heridas dolorosas se curan con el tiempo, pero cuando dolorosos secretos se desvelan después de tanto..Ella fue criada como humana. Harry y Draco han debido enfrentarse independientemente a sus propios a sus propios demonios ¿serán capaces de ayudar a Emily, y dejar su enemistad aun cuando no puedan confiar del todo en esa problemática chica con cara de ángel
1. Memorias

_Hay heridas tan grandes, que puedes creer que van a sanar, pero en realidad nunca cierran, pueden pasar años y seguirás atormentandote por lo mismo. En el fondo desearías solamente dar un grito al aire, soltar toda esa desesperación y arrojarla fuera. Buscar que todo sea como antes, y soñar en vano por cosas que ya no serán..._

Un nuevo día empieza, puedo escuchar risas alrededor mío. Es hora de despertar, salir al patio a jugar con mis hermanos, ver a mamá esperándome para bañarme.

Salgo al patio a buscar a mi perrita, su nombre es Peluza, ha estado en la casa desde que tengo memoria y en la tarde nos la pasamos durmiendo encima de ella con mi prima, a mi pequeño hermanito lo invitamos a jugar con nosotras, o más bien, se ríe de los juegos que vamos inventando. La casita de muñecas guarda tantos secretos, desde muñecas, cajas de cereales cola cao vacías (que nos robábamos de las compras semanales y nos la comíamos allí), gusanos y chanchitos de tierra que recolectábamos para nuestra colección y que al día siguiente escapaban.

Luego nos llaman a almorzar, comemos entre risas para seguir jugando, ver a distintas tías que nos visitan de vez en cuando. Luego espero la tarde con ansias, no quiero irme a acostar, porque se que papá llegara en cualquier momento, espero ansiosa, el escuchar el característico sonido de las llaves tintineando luego del crujido de la puerta al abrirse.

Muchas veces me quede dormida esperando a que llegara, pero igual entre sueños, lo sentía cuando iba a visitarme a mi cama. Lo extrañaba tanto, esperando todo el día con mamá a que él llegará y jugáramos con mi hermanito.

Hoy a llegado más temprano, con cautela me escabullo detrás de un mueble que queda al lado de la puerta principal, soy pequeñita así que no tengo problema en pasar desapercibida, contengo la respiración al escuchar un golpe sordo.

Las llaves tintinean.

Escucho un paso, luego otro.

Una sombra pasa por mi lado sin notarme.

Un segundo más.

Salto

Lo logré!, logre asustarlo, estoy orgullosa de mi pequeño triunfo.

Me río mientras me sujeta y me hace cosquillas.

Ya es hora de ir a la cama.


	2. Un presente doloroso

_Nota: hola, no se cuanta gente lea esta historia, así que les pido como favor que me vayan comentando para saber sí les gusta la historia y que les gustaría que pasara. Sinceramente cree el primer fragmento sin pensar que podría convertirlo en una historia, si a veces no concuerdan muchos algunas partes no duden en decírmelo por favor, porque sí se habrán dado cuenta cambie como tres veces la reseña... Ehm, bueno y una aclaración que me gustaría dejarles es que no se qué rumbo irá tomando la historia porque no lo tengo premeditado ni pensado, como ya dije, es algo que surgió en el momento y me dejaré llevar por el curso natural y de mi imaginación el que tome la historia, y claro también sus comentarios. No se preocupen, que no tengo pensado abandonar la historia, de hecho, estoy escribiendo la historia así, debido a que ya he escrito otras historias antes y él ir planeando todo el mundo y luego escribir no me resulto mucho que digamos, porque quería llegar a cierta parte de la historia, pero quería escribir lo que ocurría antes y me forzaba a escribir. ... Digamos que fue un desastre._

_Gracias por su atención, a quién quiera que haya leído esto, recuerden dejarme sus aportes y bueno acá está el nuevo Cap :D!_

* * *

**Capítulo 2: Un presente doloroso.**

La vida a menudo nos sorprende y nos da distintos momentos y etapas en las cuales queremos vivir al máximo y sentirnos parte de ella, pero ¿qué sucedería si estas demasiado cansado para poder disfrutar de ellos, demasiado agotado para sentir todas esas emociones por miedo?

Es más que probable que sienta eso, y quizás ya no importé nada.

Emily seco sus lágrimas cansada y agotada de todo, de las mentiras, de los secretos, de las traiciones, de sus supuestos amigos y de la gente que la rodeaba.

Hace cuatro años atrás, las cosas a las que estaba tan acostumbrada en su casa comenzaron a cambiar, o tal vez no tanto; quizás todo fuese producto de su mente, porque ahora veía muchas más cosas que cuando era pequeña, su madre actuaba de una manera extraña y cada vez que salían se ponía muy nerviosa. Siempre había sido muy sobre protectora con ella y nunca la dejaba sola, ni siquiera en casa. Eso era parte de la cotidianidad, estaba acostumbrada desde pequeña. Pero ahora...habían cosas distintas en su casa que podía estar segura, no había en la casa de ninguno de sus amigos

Como esa larga y delgada vara que su mamá guardaba siempre en el cajón de su mesita de noche y en las mañanas, notaba que lo guardaba en el bolsillo de su delantal de cocina, cuando creía que ella no la estaba viendo. Y otra cosa aún más extraña era el sótano, el oscuro y temido sótano...

En su opinión era el lugar más interesante e increíble de la casa, sólo que estaba prohibido entrar ahí. Pero cuando su madre estaba distraída, ella subía a buscar más cosas, no sin antes dejar todo como si nunca hubiese estado allí. Habían calderos, túnicas de distintos materiales, algunas cosas muy raras como bazo de murciélago o moco de rana.

Su madre, le contó la verdad, un día la encontró en su pieza, observando su varita que había dejado en el cajón y cuando ella entró y vio a su hija con la varita entre los dedos, supo que ya no había vuelta atrás, debia contarle la verdad; en especial, porque Emily al verse atrapada por su madre pegó un salto asustada y por reflejo agarró fuertemente la varita, de la cual salieron chispas doradas que chamuscaron la alfombra.

Emily ya tenía 16 y los cambios familiares no fueron los únicos que la afectaron, las hormonas y el crecer es un camino difícil y llenó de dificultades. Tuvo qué cambiarse de colegio y de barrio, debido a que los vecinos comenzaban a sospechar de las rarezas de madre e hija. Los amigos que Emily, quienes se conocían desde la más tierna infancia se alejaron y la llamaron monstruo, no quisieron oír explicaciones y le arrojaban cosas como yoghurts o cajas de leche en el recreo para evitar su "rareza". Y todo debido a un accidente que ocasiono, al no poder controlar bien sus poderes. Su vida, se volvió un infierno.

Ella siempre fue muy tímida, pero desde que se vieron obligadas a cambiar de barrio porque no podían más con la situación, se fue encerrando cada vez más en sí misma, dejándose llevar largas horas encerrada en su habitación, sin más que un libro de compañía, muchas cosas evitaba contarle a su madre, para evitar que se siguiera sintiendo mal por ella. Creía encontrar el consuelo que necesitaba en esas páginas que leía tan afanosamente. Se fue quedando sola

En su colegio había un niño que la miraba el primer día, pero nunca más volvió a hacerlo, a ella le llamaba mucho la atención, pero nunca se acerco. No sabía muy bien porque, pero nunca pudo hacer amigos hombres. Pero sin darse cuenta dejo que su mente y su corazón volaran

Se enamoró irremediablemente de él y ya no hubo vuelta atrás, estuvo interesada desde los catorce años, y no importaba que hiciera, no podía olvidarlo, de hecho, su amor fue creciendo, creyendo ser correspondida. Pero poco a poco cayó en la realidad, eso nunca pasaría, el ni siquiera le hacia caso; más que para molestarla con sus ex mejores amigos, ella los había dejado entrar a su casa y les confió cosas que jamás a nadie podría haberles confiado porque creía completamente en ellas. Decían, que su madre era una puta, que ella era una mojigata y una estúpida, y unas muchas cosas más; la trataron de la peor forma posible.

Luego estaban esas desesperantes noches, en que sí bien, conseguía dormir, tenía unos sueños muy locos como de una realidad pasada, soñaba cosas felices, gente que la acompañaba a su alrededor y que la quería, pero al despertar, siempre era lo mismo. Miedo. Sentía mucho miedo, como si le hubiesen arrebatado lo que más quería, y la hubiesen abandonado a su suerte. ¿Qué había pasado con toda esa felicidad?, ¿de verdad había ocurrido?, siempre habían sido las dos. Emily y Sellene, madre e hija. Deseaba que todos esos sueños fuesen verdad y que fueran mentiras, al mismo tiempo, por toda la felicidad y posterior angustia que sentía. Era un sentimiento muy grande que guardo para sí misma. No deseaba que nadie supiera de eso, ni siquiera su madre, por más mal que durmiera durante las noches. Podría haberlo solucionado con una poción sin sueños, pero se auto torturaba, por la milésima parte de ella de ansiaba experimentar, tal felicidad, y ese anhelo de sentirse tan protegida. Nunca había tenido tal sentimiento con su madre, porque ellas se protegían mutuamente y su madre para ella era el cariño, la calidez y muchos sentimientos que al confortaban. Pero no se sentía a salvo. Muchas veces, sintió que las perseguían cuando ella era más pequeña y no había olvidado esa sensación.

Molesta por sus pensamientos cerró de golpe el libro en su regazo; lo único que quería era largarse luego de esa cárcel que llamaban colegio, todos los recreos se sentaba en las escaleras y leía un nuevo capítulo de los libros que encontraba. Suspiró...no sabía que sería de su vida, que cada vez se iba destruyendo más, arrancándole lejos cada instante de felicidad.

* * *

En el siguiente capítulo se irá desarrollando más la historia, ya tiene una idea general de que se trata y quizás en unos dos o tres capis más veremos a harry y draco! ;)


	3. Cambios Inesperados

**Capítulo tres: Cambios Inesperados**

-Emily, ¿¡puedes ver quien es?!-gritó su madre asomándose de la cocina con un cucharón en la mano y un boll en la otra. Asintió con la cabeza y dejo caer el marcador en el libro antes de dirigirse a abrir la puerta.

Una muy llamativa mujer de mediana estatura, cabellos castaños, ojos cafés y una gentil sonrisa me miraba desde la puerta, pero ustedes se preguntarán ¿qué tiene eso de raro?, bueno si esa mujer usa un sombrero morado en punta digno del día de Halloween y una brillante túnica de satín morado con zapatos a juego, y tiene una moto muy rara con extraños artefactos en ella comprenderán lo que estoy diciendo. No era de extrañar que la gente que pasaba por el frente se detuviera más del tiempo normal y la observara poco disimuladamente.

-Mamá te buscan-gritó hacia adentro, sin presentarse. Esque no era normal ver a una persona así, bueno excepto en el día de brujas cuando su mamá va al mundo mágico y le traía ropa para salir juntas a pedir dulces. Nunca había visto a ninguna otra bruja o ser mágico en mi vida, su madre le había dicho hace muy poco. De hecho, ni siquiera sabría de su existencia más que por libros y peliculas de fantasia muggle.

-Tu debes ser Emily, no es asi?, Emily Zenobia Boudica-Dijo mirándola intensamente, atrayendo nuevamente su atención.

-¿Quién es usted y como sabe mi nombre?- preguntó curiosa, elevando una ceja.

-Atha!- su madre irrumpió en el salón, dándole un abrazo de oso, y Emily asumió que se conocían, así que evitando el espectáculo que estaban dando se encogí de hombros y cerró la puertas tras ella.- ¿que.. estas haciendo aquí?, ocurrió algo?

\- Aay Selly, esque no puedo visitar a mi mejor amiga- exclamó la mujer con fingido dolor, que su enorme sonrisa delataba.

-Selly?-preguntó ella con una sonrisa divertida. Nunca había visto a su madre actuar tan efusivamente con otra persona que no fuera ella.

-Sellene Nia Boudica!, no me digas que mi ahijada no sabe nada de mi! -exclamó con las manos en las calderas y el ceño fruncido.

Ella les dió una pequeña sonrisa de disculpa y condujó a Atha al living mientras Emily las seguia.

-Hija, ella es mi mejor amiga, nos conocemos desde Hogwarts y fue tu madrina el día de tu nacimiento, juntó a su esposo, son tus padrinos. Como ya te habrás dado cuenta, pertenece al mundo mágico.-Atha efusivamente le dió un enorme abrazó a Emily, feliz de poder verla tras tantos años.

-¿Quién es mi padrino?- inquirió curiosa.

-¡Oh querida!, no te preocupes por eso, ya conoceras a ese insufrible hombre a su debido tiempo- respondió ella con una mirada divertida.

-¡No puedo creerlo, después de todo este tiempo no has cambiado nada!, no me digas que siguen pelando como siempre, es increíble que sigan con las mismas tonterías del colegio-exclamó su madre fingiendo estar escandalizada,delatada por una sonrisa. -Ahora si dinos, ¿qué es lo que te trae por aquí?, porque no creo que sea una visita de cortesía. Es decir, no me mal intérpretes pero nunca arriesgarías nuestra seguridad al venir hasta aquí.

-Atha...¿qué ocurre?- cuestionó la pelinegra a su mejor amiga, al ver que su mirada se ensombrecía y se le borraba la sonrisa, pero sin soltar a su ahijada de su lado.

-Deben irse al mundo mágico ahora, ya todo esta arreglado, hable con Dumbledore, el las acogerá en el castillo desde el verano, deberemos darle clases especiales a mi ahijada y entrenarla que pueda ingresar al sexto año con los demás. Ya se que no quieres involucrarla en nada, pero no ahí otra opción. Ellos saben que estas viva, debemos irnos.-Dijo de forma autoritaria viendo a su mejor amiga, debía ser clara o de lo contrario ella nunca la tomaría enserio.

Sellene palideció, y se quedo con la mirada pérdida en el vacío, preocupada Emmy se levantó de su asiento al lado de su madrina y abrazó a su madre.

-Mamá, ¿qué pasa? ¿estas bien?, mamá- exclamó abrazándola, al ver que no reaccionaba, se estaba asustando. Nunca la había visto ponerse así, estaba helada y alrrededor de su piel sentía una energía eléctrica que la recorría por completo, repeliendole - Atha?!, ¿qué pasa?, ¡haz algo por favor, no reacciona!- dijó con voz chillona, cada vez más asustada.

Atha con cara de arrepentimiento por haber soltado la bomba de esa manera, se levantó y tomó el rostro de su madre en sus manos mirándola directamente a los ojos.

No sabia que ocurría, pero sintió otra corriente en el aire, pero esta era tranquilizante, de echó demasiado,se acercaba a su madre, conteniendo la energía eléctrica que brotaba de su cuerpo. La energía calmante comenzó a afectarle, los párpados le pesaban, ya no podía mover ni los brazos. Cayó al suelo, casi sin ser consciente de ello.

...

...

Abrió los ojos y se puso de pie apresuradamente, tanto que un mareo la obligó a sentarse denuevo; su madrina y su madre estaban allí, a su lado observándola atentamente, como si la escena anterior nunca hubiese ocurrido.

-mami!, ¿qué pasó?, por favor dime... No entiendo nada y y...no se qué...-estaba tan confundida, no entendía nada. Hace sólo unos minutos...o quizás horas atrás estaba sentada en su sillón favorito de la sala leyendo como cualquier otro día, cuando aparece su...madrina, aún era raro de asociar y ...su mamá la había asustado tanto, no podía pasarle nada, no a ella!.

-Emily- Sellene dijo el nombre de su hija con cansancio, reconsiderando que hacer. Su rostro se endureció- ve a tu pieza y no salgas de allí hasta que te llame. Hay cosas muy importantes que debo hablar con Atha, luego habláremos nosotras, ¿de acuerdo?- dijo mirándola seriamente a los ojos, con una mirada que indicaba claramente que ese de acuerdo era de cortesía.

Molesta, se levantó de mala gana del sillón y camino hasta su cuarto en la segunda planta bajo la atenta mirada de las dos mujeres. Una vez en su pieza, se tiró sobre la cama boca abajo, contando veinte segundos prudentes antes de asomarse por la escalera sin que su madre la viera.

Apoyándose en la pared bajo lentamente los escalones, evitando que crujieran. ¡Demonios!, pensó con en ceño fruncido sin hacer ruido, su madre debe haber puesto un encantamiento de silencio para que no las escuchara. Subió unos escalones y se sentó en la escalera taladrando la pared de enfrente con la mirada. Ir al salón a espiar no era una opción, su madre no era la mejor bruja de su generación en vano, siempre la encontraba cuando intentaba esconderse. Bufo molesta, mirando con rabia la pared de enfrente.

¡Si tan sólo pudiese mirar a través de la pared!, ¡eso es!, mentalmente se felicitó por la idea. Unos días atrás había encontrado unos libros en el sótano, claro que tenia estrictamente prohibido ir hasta allí, pero su madre no tenía porque enterarse si los leía y los dejaba donde mismo.

Un libro llamado _Magia Elemental y Natural _hablaba algo sobre que todos los niños hacían magia accidental, cuando deseaban algo encarecidamente, mientras que los magos de 11 años hacia arriba usaban una varita para garantizar su potencial y eficacia, los magos adultos también podrían hacer esto, según el libro, se exponía una teoría combinando bases muggles como el aura, la energía que la rodea a las cosas y las personas podría alterarse usando nuestra magia, desde nuestro centró, si nos concentrábamos y con la debida meditación, podríamos lograr nuestros propósitos.

Cerró los ojos y se concentró en la pared que tenía enfrente, volverla transparente de un solo sentido para que no me vean, pensó. No supo cuanto tiempo pasó, pero al fin logro sentir el aura que desprendía la pared, lentamente soltó su magia como había estado practicando en su habitación desde hace unos días. Con cuidado abrió los ojos, sin alterar su respiración, para mantener la concentración y no romper el hechizo, antes de saber sí lo logro siquiera. Una enorme sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro.

Un agujero frente a ella, del tamaño de su rostro visualizaba claramente la salita a su madre, de pie alterada, discutiendo encarecidamente con su amiga. Aun no podía escuchar nada, pero trató de leer sus labios. Algo pasaba, su madre está molesta, pero también asustada, lo leía claramente en sus ojos. Su amiga la abrazó.

Le pareció entender algo de un secreto, que nunca debía saberse, quizás dijo algo acerca de papá, porque leyó el nombre de sus labios. La nombro a ella, algo que no debia saber, también salió el nombre de un tal Dumbledore. Algo de una herencia. No entendía nada, su madre cayó en medio de la sala de rodillas, derrotada por las noticias. Atha se apresuro a estar a su lado abrazándola, diciéndole palabras de consuelo. Emily apoyo la mano en contra del visor que había creado, queriendo consolar a su madre, pero se encontró con algo duro y la imagen desapareció, el hechizo se rompió y ella vio su mano apoyada contra la pared.

Con las piernas temblorosas se levantó apoyándose en la baranda de la escalera con la respiración entré cortada. Cada vez entendía menos, quería desaparecer la imagen grabada a fuego en su cerebro, jamás en su vida había visto a su madre tan derrotada. Le parecía ilógico y nunca pensó que ella pudiera sufrir de tal forma, ni siquiera cuando habían pasado por tiempos muy duros y le escaseaban algunas cosas. Su madre estuvo siempre allí para ella, siempre la alegraba y le daba su espacio para desahogarse, porque ella sabía que su hija era muy reservada.

Emily tomo una decisión, ahora ella sería la fuerte, debía serlo por el bien de su mamá, por la pequeña familia que eran.

Los ruidos de pasos la alertaron que el hechizo de silencio había sido anulado y ellas se dirigían hacia a dónde se encontraba ella. Procurando no hacer ruido, corrió lo más rápido que pudo hasta su pieza y cerro la puerta; justo en el momento en que su madre llegaba al pie de la escalera.

-Emi, hija!, ven un momento por favor. Hay algo que debo contarte.-

Cerró los ojos, regularizó su respiración y le echó un vistazo a su rostro antes de abrir la puerta para no delatarse. Ruidosamente, camino por el pasillo y bajo los escalones hasta donde se encontraba su mamá al pie de la escalera.

-¿Qué ocurre?- preguntó lo más tranquila posible mientras en su interior se preguntaba como su madre podía verse tan normal, y con el rostro tan compuesto, luego de haberla visto derrumbarse en brazos de Atha.

\- vamos a la cocina, Atha salió un momento volverá enseguida- Respondió, sin más la siguió y se sentó en la barra de la cocina a esperar a su madre, quien le tendió un chocolate caliente antes de hablar.

-Nunca te he hablado de mi infancia. Verás...yo nací y me crié en el mundo mágico y fui a una colegio especial, un colegio para brujas y magos acá en el Reino Unido, se llama Hogwarts. Allí yo pasé los mejores años de mi vida, hice amigos, madure, y aprendí magia, obviamente. Mi familia, es una antigua familia conocida entré los magos como sangre limpia, eso significa que todos somos magos y que no somos hijos de muggles con poderes mágicos, también conocidos como sangré sucia. También existen los mestizos, que como te habrás imaginado por su nombre, son los hijos de un muggle o hijo de muggle y un sangre pura, o un hijo de dos mestizos. Así cómo los escasos magos nacidos de padres muggles sin ningún descendiente mágico también existen los Squibb, que son los hijos de magos pura sangre que no tienen ningún poder y van quedando excluidos de la comunidad mágica. Yo nunca te había dicho esto antes, porque no estoy de acuerdo con estas terminaciones, es una ofensa llamar a alguién "sangre sucia", solo por no tener padres magos.-hizó una pausa haber si su hija prestaba atención, ella sólo asintió indicando que prosiguiera.

-Mis padres están muy arraigados a sus costumbre y tradiciones...a ellos no les agrado precisamente el hecho de que me casara con tu padre. Pero por mi y por ti, cuando tu naciste ellos te aceptaron, y a mi también, se dieron cuenta de sus error y me apoyaron. Cuando tenías un año, mis padres fueron atacados, había un grupo de personas que los buscaban. Como castigo por haberme apoyado,por ... No seguir las costumbre y según ellos...debilitar la sangre. Nos amenazaron de muerte, juraron arreglar las cosas y sólo podía lograrse matandonos.- se hizó una pausa y respiro profundamente, tomando valor para lo que iba a decir- Tuve que fingir nuestra muerte, amor, yo...tuve qué explotar la casa donde vivíamos con bombas muggles, para no dejar rastro y contactar a unas personas que se encargaron de dejar las pistas necesarias para que el ministerio de magia acreditara que habíamos muerto por un desafortunado ataque terrorista. No quedo mucho que pudieran identificar tampoco.

Mantuve mi nombre, pero cambie nuestro apellido por Boudica, el nombre de una antigua y valiente guerrera bretona.

-Las únicas personas que sabían que no habíamos muerto eran tus padrinos, mis mejores amigos. Ahora se han enterado de nuestra existencia, no de quien somos en verdad, y tampoco saben mi apellido porque luego de fingir nuestra muerte cambie nuestra apariencia. Pero ellos reconocen el poder y nosotras somos muy poderosas. Con el entrenamiento adecuado, entenderás de que estoy hablando.- Emily se sintió un poco culpable al estar practicando magia a espaldas de su madre, pero sólo un poco; su curiosidad era mayor- El apellido de nuestra antigua familia es Leidz y nos buscarán por eso, por el poder y porque somos las últimas que quedan. He evitado hacer magia y no se cómo se han enterado, si yo he intentado hacer todo lo posible por ocultar los rastros, incluso cuando tu eras pequeña y hacías magia accidental.

-Atha vino a advertirme que al estar las dos solas es fácil que vengan por nosotras y nos hagan desaparecer. Dumbledore, el director de magia y hechicería nos ha ofrecido su apoyo, nos quedaremos en el castillo momentáneamente y yo tengo una plaza de profesora. En cuanto llegue tu tía nos iremos, debemos empacar. -Suspiró, viendo a su hija conmocionada y se ablando un poco- Se que es difícil para ti el entender todo esto de manera tan precipitada y que has pasado por mucho. No sabes cuanto lamentó todo, esto, preferiría habértelo evitado y que no estés pasando por esto ahora, pero no me queda de otra, compañera, puedo confiar en que sabrás manejar esto?, como lo hemos hecho siempre; las dos juntas...

Emily suspiró y reunió todo la fuerza necesaria para levantarse y abrazarla- Puedes mamá, sabes que odio que me oculten información, pero te comprendo, no entiendo todo, pero intentare hacerlo. Iré a empacar- dijo Emily tragandose todas las preguntas que moría por hacer.

Luego de recoger los últimos libros; gracias a un hechizo de encogimiento por parte de su madrina para qué cupiera todo en su baúl; dio un último vistazo a su pieza, sólo quedan los pósters de sus bandas favoritas, algunos viejos juguetes y artefactos que ya casi ni utilizaba. Observó su pieza por última vez, quién sabe cuando volvería allí nuevamente, si es que llegaban a volver algún día...

* * *

Hola soy yo de nuevo, espero que les gusté los cambios que esta tomando la historia, espero subir los primeros capítulos seguidamente para ir dándole forma a la historia, tengo muchas ideas esperando ser escritas y mucha motivación. El siguiente cap estará listo antes que termine esta semana, pliis...déjen review con sus comentarios, ideas, aportes, sugerencias etc.

Nos vemos pronto. Ally


	4. Hogwarts, nueva vida, nuevo comienzo

Hola lamento mucho el no haber escrito antes de que se terminará la semana, pero tuve momentos depresivos y no pude animarme a hacer gran cosa, de hecho, estaba pensando que esto no resulto, que nadie lo vería, y lalala. Pero cuando hoy revise la historia, vi que mucha gente ha estado leyendo la historia. Así qué, aquí estoy.

Revisen el capítulo 2 por favor, ahí cambios importantes y olviden lo que había antes en ese capítulo, ( extiende su varita: _Obliviate_!) ahora concuerda más.

* * *

**Capítulo 4:Hogwarts, nueva vida, un nuevo comienzo**

Un grupo de tres jóvenes brujas se materializo de la nada en un pequeño pueblito llamado Hogsmeade, era bien entrada la noche y no se veía ni un alma en el irregular camino.

Ni bien hubo puesto un pie en tierra firme, sus temblorosas piernas no aguantaron su peso y casi se va de bruces contra el suelo, de no ser por su madrina que la sostenía entre sus brazos. Su primera aparicion conjunta y ya la detestaba, esa sensación de estar cayendo al vacío, la desorientación temporal y el horrible dolor de cabeza y náuseas que le producía sumando el vórtice de sensaciones extrañas.

Sellene, su madre la observaba al lado de su madrina con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro, claramente emocionada y animada por haber utilizado la magia y que esta le respondiera como si no la hubiese dejado hace ya tantos años...

El callejón se veía vacio, y ningún alma se divisaba en los oscuros pasajes, alumbrados por antorchas colocadas fuera de las pintorescas casitas, una corriente helada despejaba la mente aún atolondrada de Emily mientras avanzaban por Hogsmeade.

Un imponente castillo, resaltaba en la oscura noche, como una pequeña llama de luz entre la oscuridad de la noche, el lugar se veía enorme tras las rejas de hierro, enormes jardines de los cuales no alcanzaba a divisar el fin de estos, el castillo, majestuoso y bien cuidado, como si lo hubiesen construido ayer; a sí, magia;pensó Emily, observando el castillo que tanto había deseado conocer, en donde estudio su madre y en donde esta conoció a su padre. Su madre, nunca quiso hablar mucho de él y por alguna razón, hasta ahora desconocida para ella, su madre evitaba siempre el tema y no deseaba hablar de él. Emily, al notar la molestia de su madre y el ocasionar su llanto cuando era más pequeña por preguntar por su padre, le habían enseñado que era mejor dejar el tema a un lado.

Así qué guardaba en su memoria y corazón a fuego cualquier información que iba aprendiendo de él.

Un agradable silencio se había formado en las tres brujas, cada una estaba en su burbuja individual, recordando, pensando o añorando, tantas cosas que significaba ese castillo. Atha, fue la primera en romper el silencio.

-Enviare un patronus a Albus, Minerva vendrá a recogernos.- dijo sacando la varita y haciendo aparecer un oso de una niebla espectral y brillante que corrió en dirección al castillo, traspasando sin más la reja y protecciones.

-Ehmm...sabes, si los demás...uuh, ya sabes - dijo Sellene, un poco pálida y con un más que obvió nerviosismo.

-No, no hay nadie en el castillo más que Minerva, Albus y nosotras tres. Y permanecerá así hasta el inicio de las clases.-respondió Atha a su amiga, entendiendo a que se refería. Emily no entendía nada, pero ya se había resignado a que no le dirían nada y debía tratarse de algo entre ellas.

Una luz se fue acercando hasta ellas, con cada momento se hacía más grande, una alta silueta negra caminaba en la oscuridad hacia ellas, las puertas se abrieron con un pase de su varita y una vez dentro se cerraron automáticamente.

Ahora más cerca de quien les abrió la puerta, Emily vio que se trataba de una mujer ya entrada en años, de aspecto severa con un moño muy apretado, era alta y de porte elegante que inspiraba respeto y buena educación. La mujer la intimidó, pero al ver la sonrisa de cariño con que observo a su madre y el enorme abrazo que le dió, la hicieron cambiar rápidamente de opinión. Si, puede que sea severa, pero no tanto. Incluso,podría asegurar que vio lagrimas en su rostro cuando habló con su madre, pero se recompuso tan rápido, que si no hubiese estado atenta, no lo habría notado.

Se quedo un poco rezagada, mientras su madre y madrina conversaban con la señora. Ella volteo su rostro hacia ella y le sonrió levemente, vió una chispa de alegría en sus ojos; cosa que la desconcertó, porque ella nunca había visto a esa señora en la vida.

-Mi nombre es Minerva McGonagall, tu futura profesora de Transfiguraciones y subdirectora de Hogwarts. Tu eres Emily ¿verdad?- dijo acercándose a la joven bruja más en afirmación que en pregunta.- ¿puedo abrazarte?

La pregunta la desconcertó, por decir lo menos, pero asintió igual, si saber que decir.

-¿Fue profesora de mi madre?- preguntó quedamente, intentando averiguar si la había conocido de pequeña. McGonagall rió

\- Oh, lo fui. Una de las mejores estudiantes que he tenido, y en mis primeros años de enseñanza. Pero eso no quiere decir que te vaya a tratar diferente-contesto guiñando un ojo e iniciando la marcha al castillo.

Caminaron un rato en silencio, apreciando la tranquilidad del lugar, sin embargo, no duró mucho tiempo; las mujeres tenían mucho que conversar, por lo que Emily les dió su espacio y camino más lento entreteniéndose en lo que veía a su alrededor.

Los árboles se volvía más densos, dando paso a un bosque, le parecio ver a lo lejos un árbol nudoso, que se movía, un tentáculo enorme y alargado saliendo del agua en un turbio lago, del que no se veía gran cosa en la oscuridad, de no ser por la luna, no lo habría divisado. Por dentro el castillo era aún más cálido de lo que aparentaba, y más espacioso, cientos de antorchas alumbraban su paso a medida que iban avanzando por los corredores de piedra, supuso que en invierno todo el castillo sería extremadamente helado, claro que al ser mágico...quizás no tanto. Llegaron hasta un comedor con cuatro mesas enormes, dispuestas a lo largo del recinto, y esperaron en la entrada al profesor Dumbledore.

Mientras las demás conversaban, Emily no pudo evitar alejarse aún más del grupo y explorar las cosas del corredor, las armaduras oxidadas, que por alguna curiosa razón, no podía levantarles el casco, pero cuando se daba vuelta estaban abiertos. Era como si se estuviesen burlando de ella. Se puso de puntillas para examinar más de cerca la armadura...

-Eeh!, oye tu! ¿Qué crees que haces? ¡¿Que no te enseñaron que es de mala educación estar curioseando objetos ajenos?!- gritó una voz ronco en algún lugar detrás de ella, la piel se le puso de gallina y tropezó, cayéndose contra la armadura y botándola al suelo en su intento de buscar un agarre. Giro sobre sí misma, en busca de la persona que le había hablado, pero no veía a nadie, hasta que noto el enorme cuadro de un hombre cuarentón con pinta de lord, como del estilo del siglo XIX, el hombre la observaba notablemente divertido y fracasando en su intento disimular su sonrisa.

Frunció el ceño y lo miro enojada.

El hombre no pudo disimular más y estallo en sonoras carcajadas, que desgraciadamente fueron borrando el enojo a Emily, quién quería permanecer molesta, pero su risa era demasíado contagiosa y la verdad es, que su estruendosa caída no podía haber sido más chistosa.

Cuando al fin logro dominarse, pregunto con una sincera curiosidad.

-¿Quién eres?

-Sir Laurence de Lancastle, encantado señorita.¿ Con quien tengo el placer?- pregunto cortesmente, con una educada reverencia, digna de su época y porte, haciéndola sentir como en las películas de Jane Austen.

-Me llamo Emily. Emily Boudica

-Boudica dices?, Mmm...no me suena familiar. Pero, me recuerdas mucho a alguien...solo, que no se a quien. Curioso. -murmuro el hombre observando los rasgos de la chica con atención- bah!, no le haga caso a este viejo y dime niña, ¿qué haces en el castillo, es que no sabes que son vacaciones?..

\- Pues...las verdad es que no tengo idea. Mi madre me trajo hasta aquí y ... yo no conocí mucho de esto que digamos, hace poco me entere de este...muuy interesante mundo y dijo algo de prepararme para entra al año que corresponde ó algo, asi.

-Ya veo.-dijo el hombre pensativo.

-¡¿Emily?!, ¿Donde te metiste, niña?, ¡El profesor Dumbledore espera! -gritó su madre, escuchandose su voz cada vez más fuerte.

-Debo irme, pero prometo volver a visitarte, tengo muchas preguntas que hacer-dijo mirando a Sir Laurence. -¡Voy!- gritó sobre su hombro, caminando de espalda, observando al Sir hacer su reverencia, con un gesto de despedida de su mano a lo lejos y el " volveré pronto" gritados a toda prisa, volvió al corredor y con ello al Gran Salón

-Boudica...mmm...Boudica, nop, no he escuchado ese apellido en la vida. Pero ciertamente hay algo cautivador en esa chica, algo increíblemente misterioso, haciendo difícil la tarea de ignorarla.-pensaba Sir Laurence al verla alejándose.

El director resultó ser muy amable y estaba interesado en todos los aspectos de su vida, o al menos eso aparentaba. Era como una especie de abuelo preocupado, y era muy divertido cuando contaba anecdotas de su madre y madrina en el colegio.

Al parecer, ella no era la única pastosa, su madre la habría superado enormemente cuando por accidente había tropezado con el director, rompiéndole la manga de su túnica, y para sorpresa suya, Albus había reído y le habria invitado un té con galletas. Sellene, luego de haberle roto la túnica al director, no pudo rechazar la oferta y terminaron conversando animadamente, desde ese momento. Atha reía a carcajadas limpias a costa de su amiga y de vez en cuando Emily creyó vislumbrar un dejo de melancolía y anhelo en el rostro de su madrina cuando miraba a su madre y creía que nadie la notaba.

Una vez finalizado el banquete en el comedor, entre animadas charlas se encaminaron a la oficina del director , hasta detenerse en medio del pasillo, cerca de las habitaciones de los profesores y de la torre del director en donde se halla un cuadro de una hechicera de atuendo extravagante con colores incombinables y pelo azul, con aspecto desaliñado y mirada perdida.

Su nombre es Avalon, una peculiar bruja que nunca fue capaz de adaptarse al mundo mágico ni al muggle, debido a su distinta forma de ver la vida. Era una hermitaña sociable y anduvo por el mundo buscando algo que necesitaba. La leyenda cuenta que cuando término el colegio, con excelentes calificaciones por cierto, dejo a sus padres y las becas ofrecidas por el ministerio y prestigiosas Universidades para recorrer el mundo. Ella veía la vida como una oportunidad única y no como algo para estar desperdiciandolo estudiando años de teoría para luego conseguir un trabajo normal y formar una familia como el resto de las brujas de su generación. De hecho, ella no estudiaba en el colegio, ella descubria cosas nuevas y se entusiasmaba, buscaba saber y aprender todo. Siempre fue muy curiosa y viajo por distintos paises, conoció diferentes culturas y vivió el día a día. Hasta qué se enamoro de un joven, que fue capaz de seguirle el ritmo y acompañarla en su viaje. En una de sus múltiples caminatas, fueron asaltados y el se interpuso cuando quisieron matarla. Ella furiosa y ciega por la venganza liberó su poder y asesinó a sus perseguidores, pero término suicidandose, sin notarlo; cegada por el dolor agotó sus reservas hasta quedar sin ni una sola gota de magia en sus venas.

-Cordis Iungite* -dijo Mcgonagall, devolviendo a Emily a la realidad y sacándola de sus pensamientos, al ver el mismo cuadro qué estaba en uno de los libros de su madre, cuya historia le había llamado profundamente la atención.

La joven del cuadro observó a las cuatro con una mirada desolada antes de inclinarse ligeramente a la izquierda y dejarles pasar. McGonagall se despidió en la entrada, para luego dirigirse a la habitación de los profesores; al estar los alumnos de vacaciones, no era necesario que estuviera en su cuarto cerca de la torre de Griffindor.

Emily la observo marcharse, y se quedo allí durante un rato, antes de girar a sus nuevas habitaciones. El interior era espacioso y circular por estar ubicado en una de las Torres, con enormes ventanales que daban a los jardines y a lo lejos se veía el lago y el bosque prohibido, iluminados por la luz de la luna, había una pequeña chimenea y unas sofás enfrente en el lado derecho, cojines y estanterias con muchos libros, que de seguro revisaría luego y del lado izquierdo una mesa para cuatro personas, para almorzar, cenar, etc. Todo en colores morado, turquesa y dorado. Con un símbolo en las cortinas de tres puntos en forma de medialuna lateral y una línea debajo de los puntos en distintas direcciones, a la derecha, al centro y a la izquierda. Prevaleciendo la del centro sobre las otras. Nunca había visto algo así, pero ya averiguaría de ello más tarde, ahora estaba demasiado cansada.

Su madre y madrina habían tomado las dos habitaciones del primer piso, así que no le quedo más remedio que subir las escaleras hasta la ultima habitación disponible. Era enorme y cálida, seguramente tendría una vista espectacular, pero ya se ocuparía de eso. Al igual que abajo, estaba todo decorado con los mismos colores; una enorme cama en el centro con cuatro postes en cada pata, y doseles morados con un borde turquesa y terminaciones doradas amarrados a esta, las sábanas eran, por supuesto de los mismos colores. Sus maletas estaban a los pies de la cama, saco apresuradamente su pijama, se cambió y se deslizo en las suaves sabanas de un suave algodón, similar a la seda por su textura. Observo el reloj muggle que saco de su maleta y colocó en la mesita de noche. Las 4.39 de la mañana. Agotada a más no poder, cayó en un profundo sueño pensando en el largo día que le esperaba mañana.

* * *

*Cordis Iungite:significa en Latín lazo de corazón.

Enserio, lamento haber tardado tanto, pero ... Bueno...acá esta, si está un poco extraño o no les esta gustando diganme!

Espero que les gusté, cualquier duda, sugerencias, opiniones, ya saben! Reviews!

Tratare de actualizar luego, aunque tengo mucho trabajo..Quizás si me daban reviews me motiven a escribir más rápido y animen mi día! :D


	5. Nuevos acontecimientos

Disfrútenlo! Este capítulo, va dedicado a Tarba Eefi, por mi primer review! :)

* * *

**Capítulo 5: Nuevos Acontecimientos**

Lentamente abrió los ojos para ver una tela morada bloqueado su vista. Confundida, parpadeó varias veces y se froto los ojos, entonces noto que lo morado eran los doseles que estaba en su cama.

Hogwarts... pensó, antes de que una sonrisa adornara su cara y se levantará de un salto, emocionada por verlo todo.

A esas horas del día, las 10 de la mañana, toda su habitación estaba iluminada, era un poco más cerrada que la salida de entrada, estaba constituida con bloques de piedra y una gran ventana con un rinconcito juntó a la ventana con cojines, que amo al instante, ya se imaginaba pasar horas allí, viendo el exterior. Tenía una espectacular vista hacía los bosques, que se entrelazaban unos metros más allá, espeluznantes, misteriosos y cautivadores. No supo cuando tiempo pasó, pero se quedo allí sentada, observando el paisaje surrealista. Quizás, ya era hora de un cambio, pensó.

Se duchó, cambió ropa y desayuno en su habitación, mientras la iba personalizando. Colgando la ropa en el armario, dejando sus productos personales en el baño y en la mesita de noche intentando darle un aspecto más acogedor y no tan impersonal; después de todo, este sería su nuevo hogar.

Horas más tarde, luego de haber vaciado las maletas, se sentó en la ventana a observar su obra...mm..no estaba nada mal. El baño ahora lucía cortinas con burbujas de baño, artículos en los cajones, un escritorio con los cajones rebosantes de lápices y papeles, la pequeña repisa sobre su escritorio, ahora lleno de sus libros escolares y la estantería que estaba en la pared del sillón bajo la ventana lleno de sus libros favoritos, dispuestos en orden de preferencia. El escritorio de caoba lucia también unas lapiceras negras con lápices muggles y plumas, junto con su portátil y una lamparita pequeña que solía usar en su casa para leer. Y la ropa, ordenadamente colgada en un closet muy pequeño para todo lo que tenía.

Su madre, le había dado sus antiguos textos que correspondían a ese año antes de irse; y Emily podría jurar que los había sacado del ático, al mismo tiempo que estaba segura que su madre no abandonaría nada de lo que había guardado allí, lejos de su vista. Seguramente eran cosas muy valiosas para ella, porque de otra forma, las habría tirado.

Aun quedaba ir a un tal callejón Dalí, Diang, o algo así a buscar plumas nuevas, del mundo mágico obviamente, aunque aún no sabía en que se diferenciaban de las muggles, pero su madre había insistido en que eran necesarias, túnicas para bailes y otros eventos en la sociedad mágica, túnicas para el colegio, ingredientes para pociones y entre otras cosas, una varita; que por supuesto, era lo que estaba más ansiosa por comprar. Después de todo, se supone que en circunstancias "normales" ella tendría que haber conseguido una hace ya cinco años.

Observo el reloj de su pieza, se había saltado el almuerzo y aún era muy temprano para cenar; había terminado antes de lo previsto y no tenía ganas de leer, por lo que bajó al saloncito, buscando a las demás y no las encontró, tampoco en sus respectivas piezas; que eran muy similares a la suya, sólo que sin el rinconcito bajo la ventana.

Le llamo la atención, el que el cuarto de Atha estuviera tan...limpio, de hecho, no había ninguna posesión de ella allí, y ahora que lo pensaba bien...ella no llevaba ninguna maleta. Lo más probable es que se haya reunido con su marido, ó ...su familia. Tendrá hijos?, en realidad, no había caído en la cuenta hasta ahora, no sabía casi nada de ella. Se hizo una nota mental para preguntarle a su madre más tarde, o quizás a Atha

Extrañada de encontrarse sola en ese enorme lugar y sin que le hubiesen avisado, camino hasta la entrada y se encontró con una nota garabateada a toda prisa por su madre:

_Fui a acompañar a Atha, no te preocupes, no es nada malo. Solo fue...un imprevisto. Sí tienes hambre, hay comida encima de la mesa. No se enfriara, tiene un hechizo conservante._

_Nos vemos en la cena, mamá._

Suspirando dejo caer el papel en las cenizas que quedaban en la chimenea y saco una manzana; ya que se le había pasado el hambre hace rato, cuando horas atrás se saltó el almuerzo sin notarlo.

Con curiosidad, abrió la puerta y se alejó por el corredor, en la misma dirección por la que había llegado el día anterior. Olvidándose momentáneamente de que la entrada era un cuadro y que está la observaba atentamente.

Caminó, observando el hermoso lugar con tranquilidad, ya había doblado a la izquierda dos veces y cuando quiso regresar, sin saber como, llego a un pequeño patio con piedras que no habia visto antes, volvió sobre sus pasos y llego al sexto piso sin entender nada. Molesta consigo mismo se sentó en el borde de la ventana, abrazando su pequeño cuerpo por el frío que sentia; pensando en que caminó tomar para volver a su habitación o al jardín al menos y de ahí intentar, copiar camino de la noche anterior, pero resultaba inutil, la angustia crecía al pensar que tendría que pasar la noche allí; si no se lograba orientar y su madre, el director o su madrina no la encontraban.

**En la calle de la Hilandera**

-Severus por favor!, necesito tu ayuda. Debes alejarme de allí -suplicaba un muchacho desesperado, con las lágrimas resbalando por sus mejillas y los ojos dolorosamente rojos de tanto llorar.

-No se sí pueda hacerlo, debes tener paciencia. Se qué has pasado por mucho y que duele, pero debes aguantar un poco más. Cuando esté todo listo, yo te sacare de ahí.-murmuro el sombrío hombre, con infinita paciencia, mostrando un rostro impávido, ante la evidente agonía del muchacho. Aunque eso no quería decir que por dentro, no moría de ganas de abrazarle y llevárselo con él, lejos.

-Peee..pe..peroo.. Debe ser ahora!, no puedo seguir soportándolo más. ¿Es que no lo entiendes?. La próxima vez me matara! -exigió arrojandose al suelo y abrazando las piernas del hombre, mojándole los pantalones con las lágrimas.

-Comprendo perfectamente tu situación.- masculló con los dientes apretados-¡Ahora levántate! - dijo agarrándolo de un brazo y poniéndolo de pie con un agarre férreo y arrastrandolo frente a un espejo. -Mírate!, observa en lo que te has convertido!. Recuerda lo que hablamos. Esta actitud no te servirá de nada frente a Él!.- El joven asintió, recomponiendo se dé a poco.

Con un pase de la varita de Severus; sus ojos se aclararon y él se alisó la ropa, en todo lo que daba su porte, ocultando sus hasta entonces muy expresivos ojos, ocultos ahora por una máscara de pura y fría indiferencia. Si alguien lo estuviera viendo no habría creído que era el mismo joven destrozado de hace unos segundos. Lucía demasiado seguro de sí mismo, aunque por dentro estuviera completamente devastado. Las apariencias, muchas veces engañan.

El hombre asintió con expresión sería al muchacho y un disimulado orgullo en los ojos, al ver que sus lecciones estaban tenido fruto. Cuando este se acercó a la chimenea con la mayor de las dignidades posibles, tomo una pisca de polvos flu y a segundos de arrogarlos en la chimenea, lo distrajo la voz del oscuro hombre, ahora mucho más suave.

-Recuerda que la confianza es lo único que nos queda, si no lo haces...lo único que podemos hacer es sentarnos a esperar nuestra perdición. Después de todo.. ¿Cuándo te he fallado? -el joven miro a su mentor y asintió secamente con la cabeza, antes de gritar su destino y desaparecer en un vórtice de llamas verdes.

Severus Snape, se quedo allí contemplándolo un momento, antes de dirigirse pausadamente a su escritorio y servirse un solo vaso repleto de whisky de fuego; la bebida más potente entre los magos. La bebió de un solo trago, sin siquiera detenerse a respirar y permitió que sus penas lo abrumarán mientras buscaba una solución al profundo agujeró negro en el que estaba metido.

**En una pequeña casita en medio del bosque de Dean**

-¿Estas bien?, ¿segura?

-Nunca he estado mejor - mascullo sarcásticamente.

-Vamos chicos no empiecen!, tenemos poco tiempo recuerdan-exclamó Lupin con exasperación.

\- Bien-gruño la pareja al unísono

\- ¿Hiciste todo conformé al plan? ¿Cómo lograste conversarla? Todos sabemos que Sellene es más terca que James y eso ya es mucho decir -cuestiono Lupin con intriga.

-Bueenoo...en realidad podemos decir que mentí ...un poquito. Pero no es nada, además...yo eh...estoy muy segura que después me lo agradecerán - musita Atha un poco sonrojada y medio dudosa con su respuesta.

-¡Demonios! ¡Atha! ¿Qué fue lo que hiciste? -inquirió molesto.

-Yo... Ledijequeyanoestabaengranbretañayqueestariaasalvodetodoperotampocoleexpkiquequeenrealidadvaaestarm

-Hey! Amor para el carro! ahora repítelo, pero más lento-pidió Sirius tomándole las manos para que se tranquilizara.

-Le dije a Selly que "Él" ya no estaba en Gran Bretaña y que estaría a salvo...pero tampoco le explique que iba a estar compartiendo con él obligatoriamente más tiempo de lo que se imagina. Perooo...yo...no encontré otra forma de decirle. -Atha suspiro, estrujandose los dedos nerviosamente. -Ella...tuvo una crisis de pánico y sus poderes se descontrolaron. Repelió incluso a su propia hija que quería saber que estaba ocurriendo. Tuve que calmarla igual que aquella vez en el colegio, recuerdan? -Dijo a modo de explicación.

-Dios!, pobre Selly. Hace mucho que no pasaba eso. Luego del primer ataque de pánico que tuvo, tuvimos que entrenarnos especialmente, para poder ayudarla. -susurro Sirius pasando un brazo por los hombros de su esposa.

-¿Qué hay de Emily? ¿Le dijiste por que...? -preguntó Lupin

-No, no hubo necesidad. Ella también se desmayó, en cuanto solté la magia calmante, al estar tan cerca de su madre, le afecto a ella. Es...demasiado susceptible, sin duda ella también lo ha heredado. Y será poderosa como su madre.

\- ¿Y cuando despertó no hizo ninguna pregunta? -interrogo Sirius incrédulo.

\- Oh!, claro que lo intento, después de todo no olvidemos de quién es hija. Pero Selly la conoce muy bien y la mando a su cuarto antes de que pudiera seguir preguntando. La tiene demasiado limitada...

-¿A que te refieres...? Explícanos Atha. -dijo el castañó con voz de preocupación. Atha suspiró con cansancio y tristeza

\- Ella no le ha dicho nada, quiere mantenerla al margen, alejada de todo. En cierta forma la comprendo, cuando... se aisló del mundo mágico no le quedo nada más que su hija, moriría si algo le pasa.- Frunció más el ceño al estar preocupada- Ni siquiera le dijo de nosotros...Sirius! No sabe que tu eres su padrino! No ha escucha hablar de los merodeadores, no sabe quienes eran las amigas de su mamá. Es más, parecía no saber casi nada de la magia. Cuando interrogué a Selly la presione, para que me dijera y ella...le dijo hace tan sólo un año, cuando cumplió quince y sus poderes ya habían crecido demasiado. Tuvieron qué mudarse, porque empezaban a levantar sospechas.

\- Pobre niña...debe haber sufrido tanto. Y es lo que menos deseaba Selly. ¿Él ya lo sabe?¿Sabe que están aquí? -pregunto Sirius como quien no quiere la cosa.

-No, aún no lo sabe. Hable con Dumbledore y McGonagall en cuanto pude, las cosas deberán mantenerse así por un tiempo.

-Sabes, que tarde o temprano ocurrirá no?, que en algún momento va a enterarse y las buscara...- Dijo Lupin preocupado.

\- Lo sé. Solo...esperemos que sea tarde...

-¿ Cómo..como es ella? Se parece a Selly? O se parece a su padre -cuestiono Sirius a su esposa, interrumpiendo el amargo silencio y atrayendo la atención de Monny.

-Sabía que preguntarías eso tarde o temprano -dijo Atha con una sonrisa divertida- Así que le tome una foto en cuanto me vio por primera vez. De hecho ...fue muy divertido- rebusco en los bolsillos de su túnica, hasta sacar un papel y observarlo lejos de ambos hombres y riéndose al recordar el momento.

Sirius, sin poder aguantarlo más se abalanzo sobre su esposa intentando quitarle la foto, era una batalla digna de ver, en la cual Atha término perdiendo por el sucio truco de Sirius de darle besitos en el cuello,ocasionando le escalofríos y con ello soltando la foto. Mientras que Remus observaba al par y negaba con la cabeza. Ese par, nunca cambia.

Se puso de pie para observar la foto y Monny se acercó por detrás para observar a su "pequeña" Emily.

Allí, parada en el umbral de la puerta se veía una joven de dieciséis años de edad de un metro sesenta y pocos, de contextura fina y delgada con expresión de estupefacción, los rosados labios, abiertos, formando una 'o' perfecta y los ojos de un intenso color azul abiertos a más no poder. Observaba un segundo más, antes de recomponerse y lanzarle una mirada de extrañeza; obviamente a Atha; y se volvía hacia adentro a gritar algo, balanceando al mismo tiempo su larga cabellera color negro oscuro que a la luz se veía rojizo y le llegaba hasta la cintura.

* * *

El viernes subire un nuevo capítulo. Nos vemos!, y espero sus reviews! Lectores invisibles!

atte, Atha (jajaja, nahh; es broma).

Saludos, Ally


	6. Un giro distinto

Hola! Lamento mucho la tardanza!, se que debía actualizar hace una semana y un día...pero estuve un poco bloqueada, con guías... Y no se para que los aburro!. Acá esta el nuevo capitulo; que al parecer no quería salir porque lo tenia listo para publicar a las 2 de la tarde; día sábado y se borraron las partes más importantes porque se me salió la pagina y no lo tenia guardado D: Fue horrible! tuve que reescribir y aun siento que no quedo igual y se perdieron algunas partes. Pero este capitulo es especial, más largo que todos los anteriores

Capítulo dedicado a AnataYume y Tarba Eefi por comentar. A SnowPotterMalfoy por seguir mi historia. Y a Naruko96 y los anteriores nombrados por tener mi historia entre sus favoritas.

Disfruten la lectura

* * *

**Capítulo 6: Un giro inesperado.**

Podía escuchar un lejano eco, un sonido.

Quizás fuera su imaginación; después de todo, no parecía haber nadie en ese extraño cuarto blanco, no había absolutamente nada, incluso era difícil, por no decir imposible distinguir la separación entre el suelo, la pared y el techo. No tenía idea como había llegado hasta allí. Se sentía invisible, transparente, casi como sí fuera una alma.

Los ruidos continuaron. Como palabras susurradas al viento, que no sabes sí las escuchaste realmente. Aún así, giro en redondo buscando...buscando lo que fuera.

Por más extraño que pareciera que estuviera encerrada en ese lugar; y odiaba la sensación de encierro; no tenía miedo, ni prisa. Sólo estaba allí.

El eco se fue hacían más nítido conforme pasaban los segundo, o quizás fuesen horas...

-Emiiilyyy, Emily, Emiiiillyyy -escuchó su nombro de una voz melodiosa y alegre. Escucho unos pequeños pasitos detrás suyo y volteó al mismo tiempo que algo se le abalanzaba encima, arrojándola al suelo.

-Emiii!-dijo una niña de unos cuatro años de edad, abrazandose a su cuello y escondiendo su cabecita en su pecho. La miraba con vehemencia y un cariño arrebatador, como si la hubiese esperado mucho tiempo.- Lo sabía, sabía que vendrías y que no te olvidarias de nosotros!, Estoy tan feliz!, ellos decían que tú nunca vendrías. Y que..que no serías de los nuestros -dijo asiendo un puchero

-Emily! Ven conmigo -rió la pequeña niña de colitas rubias.

La niña tomo su mano y condujo a la extrañada, muy perdida y risueña Emily través de ese neblinoso bosque; ella se sentía flotar, hasta que la niña la hizo detenerse, provocando que Emily le mirara. La niña observó a Emily con una expresión indescifrable en su rostro y lentamente fue soltando su mano.

Emily sintió como caer a través de un vórtice que parecía eterna, en medio de la desesperación, no puedo ni siquiera pensar, cuando el suelo se desvaneció. Cayó con un golpe de sordo en el pasto, y allí en frente de ella habían unas raíces gigantescas Y retorcidas que salían de la tierra. Levantó la vista, apreciando la enormidad del antiguo árbol alzandosé imponente en medio de la inmensidad de los verdes prados. No había duda alguna de que era algo maravilloso y atractivo lo que tenía ante en sus ojos.  
El paisaje ante sus ojos le hizo olvidarse de sus preocupaciones y de todo lo que le rodeaba, incluso el dolor de la caída.

Al siguiente se encontró de pie, sin quitarle la vista de encima al árbol, embelesada por las sensaciones, de dejo llevar cautiva por su aroma y sus ansias de alcanzarlo, extendió la mano con respeto, en un claro intento de sentir el firme tronco contra la palma de su mano.

De impregnar su palma con el aroma del árbol, de poder alcanzarlo y sentirlo real.

Solo unos centímetros más.

Ya casi lo tocaba, estiro la punta de los dedos para alcanzarlo más rápido, algo le impedía realizar algo tan simple aceleradamente. Como si fuera un ritual sagrado, el cual debía tomarse su debido tiempo. Pero...

Todo se volvió negro, antes de alcanzar su objetivo.

**En el 4 de Privet Drive**

Harry estaba muy deprimido en casa de sus parientes muggle, pero no por los Dursley. Ya no había nada que ellos pudieran hacer para dañarlo. Lo había superado hace tiempo. Se había peleado con sus amigos y tenía tanto miedo de perderlos.  
Tras pasar 10 años con sus tíos, él lo único que quería era que alguien lo quisiese por quien era. Cuando ingreso a Hogwarts había sido abrumador, todos lo alababan por su fama.  
Ron y Hermione habían sido sus primeros amigos, pero ellos nunca le habían intentado comprender.

Ultimamente, Hermione se había pasado todo lo que iba del verano regañandolo por carta, por no estudiar lo suficiente, ni buscar algún arma para derrotar a Voldemort. Constantemente le enviaba listas de libros para que estudiara eso, mientras le decía que ella tenía la otra mitad. No le veía el caso a eso, después de todo ella terminaría leyéndolos igual y sacando sus resúmenes de la materia. Por eso mismo se había enojado con él, llamándolo en su última carta de vago y perezoso, cosa que había molestado a Harry y no se había dignado a responder.

Por otro lado, estaba Ron. Desde que había sido nombrado prefecto estaba horrorosamente odioso. En sus últimas cartas le hablaba de la grandiosa escoba que le habían regalado sus padres, que ya no veía la hora de poder entrenar juntos, que quería entrar al equipo y cientas de cosas más; que Harry sabia, Ron venia deseando desde primer año. Desde el espejo de Oesed y sus celos por la fama del Niño-que-vivió. Honestamente, nunca pensó que ello le traería tantos problemas. Ron quería brillar, y no ser opacado por sus hermanos. En otra carta, le había dicho que este año no podría ir a su casa. Por Dumbledore, algo de cuestiones de seguridad y blablabla.

También estaban la profesora McGonagall y el director, siempre estaban pendientes de él y el lo apreciaba. En serio que si, sabia que luego de tantos años sin recibir afecto seria un desagradecido al rechazar lo que tanto había anhelado por años.

Pero esque nadie lo podía comprender, nadie había pasado por su misma situación y todos de una forma u otra, aunque fuera con las mejores intenciones o inconscientemente lo acababan tratando del Niño-que-Vivió.  
El no quería ese trato. Solo quería contar con alguien que entendiera, era todo lo que pedia.

Aun se mantenia en constante conexión con Sirius, y Remus. Estaba realmente susceptible con eso, en especial por casi haberlo perdido a finales del último curso cuando se enteró de la profecía. Sabía que Dumbledore le había dicho que el era importante, pero nunca lo considero realmente hasta ese punto. Era un arma contra Voldemort. El arma que tenia Dumbledore. Frunció el ceño al pensar en eso

Un enorme cuervo entró a toda velocidad por la ventana, causando una gran sonajera al botar un horrible jarrón que tenía tía Petunia (regalo de Marge, la obesa hermana de Vernon) y por eso, ella muy amablemente lo había dejado en el cuarto de Harry para "recordarle a su tía favorita"; y claro Harry tenía la idea de que a ella en realidad le caía mal Marge.

Con una sonrisa Harry le acarició las plumas, felicitandola por un buen trabajo; mientras que Hedwing lo miraba indignado; con cuidado desenrollo la carta de la pata que extendía el ave. Esa era el ave de Atha, así que podrán imaginarse, de parte de quien era la carta.

_Harry,_

_Esperamos que estés bien y esos Dursley no te hayan hecho nada, por que o sino...  
Padfoot! otra vez amenazando por carta!._

Harry rió y detuvo la lectura por un momento. Las cartas que enviaba su padrino y Atha eran siempre igual de divertidas.

_Claro que no!...si yo no. Olvidalo! eehmm...(en dondee iba? ah si!, ya recordé) Cachorro, espero que tengas todo listo, porque a las cinco Monny y yo iremos a secuestrarte. Tu tía no puede ir.  
Ah! y no te preocupes por nada, Dumbledore ya fue informado, yo mismo hable con él y no hay problema en que pases el resto del verano con nosotrso y quizás algunos días en Hogwarts._

_Nos vemos ahijado, con cariño tu padrino; y la esposa de este Lunático. (Eeey! que tiene que ver Lunatic...Athaa! yaa basta! no me pegues!...pero si yo! Auch! ya esta bien no hablo!, solo baja esa mano!)_

_PD: Harry cariño, al bruto de aquí, se le olvido mencionar lo más importante. No debes mencionarle a nadie que estarás con nosotros, es muy importante. Ni siquiera a tus amigos. No te preocupes Harry, es algo sin importancia. Ya te explicaremos cuando estés aquí. Nos vemos, Cuidate._

Con prisa se dirigió a su maleta y empezó a arrojar sus cosas. En todo el verano no había estado más feliz, al fin se largaba de ese horrendo lugar. La carta no seria difícil de cumplir, sobre todo la parte de no decirle nada a sus amigos, total, ya no importaba. Eran las cuatro y treinta. Debía apurarse.

**La mansión Malfoy**.

_"Recuerda que la confianza es lo único que nos queda, si no lo haces...lo único que podemos es sentarnos a esperar nuestra perdición. Después de todo.. ¿Cuándo te he fallado? -el joven miro a su mentor y asintió secamente con la cabeza, antes de gritar su destino y desaparecer en un vórtice de llamas verdes."_

Severus suspiró, pensando en la última conversación que había tenido con su ahijado mientras caminaba por los enormes pasillos de la mansión.  
Recordaba lo duro que había sido, pero esque no le quedaba de otra. No desmerecia al chico, al contrario. Sabía perfectamente bien, que otros jovenes de 16 años no habían pasado lo que él, ni habrian tenido la entereza ni la fuerza de seguir adelante. Pero es que no podia ser de otra manera. Siempre había estado muy orgulloso de su ahijado, por su temple y su fuerza. Era necesario el sobre exigirle, asique nunca se arrepentirria de haberlo tratado con tanta rudeza.

Si hubiese cedido a las desgarradoras peticiones del chico, todo su plan se habría venido a bajo, quince años de planeamiento, de jugar a los dos bandos. Todo se habría descubierto. Pero ahora, ya no había otro camino, por fin, luego de tanto tiempo había llegado a punto muerto. Era el momento en que todo se rebelaría, su juego de espía llegaría a su fin, era el único modo de salvarlo.

Él le había hecho una promesa. Y Severus Snape siempre cumple sus promesas.

Bajo las escaleras descoloridas que llevaban a lo más recondito de ese enorme lugar, las mazmorras. Llego hasta las celdas, recorrió las hileras buscando algún indicio. Caminó apresuradamente hasta la última celda. La luz se colaba por una desvencijada y maltratada puerta. Con precisión levanto la mano y cancelo los hechizos. Sin ser percibido por ninguna de las personas que estaban dentro.

Inmediatamente tuvo efecto. Al cancelar el hechizo insonoro se escucho un grito desgarrador, que ahuyentaría a cualquier persona. Seguido de varios quejidos y gemidos que hablaban de un profundo dolor, y te llegaban al alma. El rostro de Severuss permaneció impávido, y no mostró ninguna alteración. Pero por dentro, se sentía morir, por haber tardado tanto en llegar. Aunque por otro lado, también sabía que eso había sido necesario. Solo esperaba que él le perdonara. Era la única forma de garantizar su protección, de poder estar a salvó y mostrar su completa lealtad al anciano.

Con un rápido movimiento de muñeca hizo volar la puerta en mil pedazos con un potente bombarda. El cual, dejó al descubierto un oscuro y tétrico cuarto con una figura de pie en el centro; la cual fue derribada convenientemente con los escombros arrojados en su dirección por la explosión.

En cuanto se hubo disipado un poco más el humo, avanzo con grandes y apresuradas zancadas hasta una mesa de piedra colocada al final del cuarto, pegada a la pared en donde se visualizaba una desmadejada figura sobre ella. Con cuidado se acerco a su ahijado, el cual estaba atado con grilletes de manos y pies, cada miembro apuntando a una esquina diferente de la mesa. Su escuálido cuerpo estaba apenas cubierto con una fina túnica, dejando a plena vista todos los moretones, cortes hechos con objetos afilados que contenían algún brebaje especial que impedía la cicatrización natural de la piel. Su pálida piel estaba severamente dañada por numerosos golpes en todas las áreas visibles. El anguloso rostro demasiado golpeado e inflamado para poder ser apreciado en verdad. Presurosamente, se quito el abrigo y lo puso encima de la aterida y congelada piel, soltando las cadenas con rapidez. Se sobresaltó al escucharlo sisear de dolor, miro a su alrededor y vio en la pared derecha unos grilletes que colgaban del techo, cubiertos de sangre, desgraciadamente muy fresca y un pozo de sangre bajo este, a su lado descansaba un látigo de tres puntas.

Se volvió a su ahijado frunciendo el ceño. Estuvo a segundos de tomarlo entre sus brazos y largarse de allí, cuando sintió un ruido de entre los escombros y observo la alta figura que había derribado. El muy desgraciado se acerco denuevo a su presa, con la clara intención de seguir dañándolo. Severus sin perder el tiempo en una basura como esa; levanto su brazo y sin vacilar pronunció el _Avada Kedabra, _asesinandolo en un instante. El gran Lucius Malfoy estaba muerto. Asesinado de la forma más simple, sin ser merecedor de desperdiciar más de una milésima de segundo de la vida de Snape.

Dirigió su atención a su niño y lo tomo en brazos, tenia todo planeado con una fría y calculada jugada. Todo había resultado, preciso y exacto. Un trabajo perfecto, simple. Envidiable incluso, por el mejor de los asesinos. Miró por última vez al pequeño, sabiendo que ahora, todo cambiaría.

Las alarmas comenzaron a sonar, dejo que el momento lo envolviera, las aceleradas pisadas de los mortifagos de turno se escuchaban. Ellos ya había notado que algo raro estaba pasando. Justo a tiempo.

Hizo funcionar el traslador, y en el momento exacto los mortifagos entraban en el lugar.

**En el Bosque de Dean **

-Sirius? ya enviaste la carta a Harry?-preguntó Remus al ver a su amigo jugando con una snitch.

-Sip, y Atha también me ayudo-dijo con una sonrisa inocente. Remus sacudió la cabeza con una sonrisa, ya se podía imaginar las burradas que el pobre Harry había tenido que leer de esos dos.

-Chicos, me voy. -dijo Atha apareciendo en la sala con cartera en mano un abrigo de salida ya puesto- Sellene debe estar preguntándose porque tardo tanto, ya saben como es...además...estoy preocupada. Es como.. no se como, si algo malo fuese a ocurrir -exclamó con cara de preocupación.

Sirius se levantó y abrazó a su esposa fuertemente, esta se dejo llevar y se relajo en sus musculosos brazos.

-Tranquila amor, todo va a estar bien, si? Además, sabes que Sellene es fuerte. Solo son...demasiadas emociones juntas. No hay nada malo. Eyy! hermosa..todo va a estar bien. Si Athi? -murmuro el pelinegro contra el cabello castaño de su pareja, al momento que se lo acariciaba. Atha asintió. Tan preocupada que estaba que ni siquiera notó el apodo con el que la había llamado, el apodo que Padfoot amaba, y ella odiaba.  
Se despidieron con un suave beso y se soltó lentamente de su abrazó, un poco más tranquila.

-Adios, Atha. Cuidate mucho hermanita, sabes que cualquier cosa estaremos siempre atentos para ti. Lo que quieras. Y si algo malo pasa..sabes que siempre puedes contactarnos por red flu no? -dijo Remus abrazando a su hermana menor; por solo segundos.

-Lo sé Monny, todo saldrá bien. Dijo un poquito más relajada.

Camino vacilante hasta la chimenea y tomo un puñado de polvos. Sus rostros, fue lo último que vió, pensando...Si todo sale bien, nos volveremos a ver en unos días con Sellene. Eso la reconfortaba. Solo esperaba no tener que verlos antes, porque eso significaría malas noticias; pensó. Mientras iba camino a la red Floo del director de Hogwarts.

**En Hogwarts**

Sellen corría por los enormes pasillos de piedra como había hecho una vez hace tanto tiempo atrás. Solo que están vez no reía de las travesuras de sus amigos, ni escapaba del conserje.  
Estaba frenética y totalmente desesperada, ella no sabía que haría si algo le había pasado a su hija.  
Años atrás luego de su nacimiento, tras aquel horrible accidente que marcaría su vida para siempre, y alteraria el futuro de su familia irreversiblemente, se prometio que no volvería a pasar por lo mismo nunca más. No dejaría que nada las lastimara.

Ella sabía que no debían irse, ¡lo sabia!. ¡Nunca debió haberle hecho caso a Atha!, se culpaba a si misma por no hacer caso a su propia promesa de no volver jamas al mundo mágico.  
No llevaban ni un día y ¡su hija estaba desaparecida!.  
Ya no lo entendía, su mundo se tambaleaba y Atha tampoco estaba para ayudarle, estaba completamente sola...

Ya no importaban las razones que hubiesen habido para traerla acá, o el que en el mundo muggle las hubiesen localizado y ahora estuviesen en peligro. Solo importaba que su hija no estaba.

Con desesperación y lágrimas de impotencia que comenzaban a aparecer en su rostro abrió aceleradamente otra aula vacía. Continuando con la siguiente al no ver rastros de quien buscaba. Su desesperación crecía con cada aula vacía que encontraba.

Sin querer, llegó a la parte más apartada del castillo, del lado oeste en las mazmorras, pareciera que no habían hecho aseo a esa zona en años. De hecho, pareciera que hubiera salido de Hogwarts.¿Cómo llego allí?  
No es que estuviera muy pendiente de la ubicación en su búsqueda, pero ella conocia el lugar como la palma de su mano. Pero eso nunca lo había visto.  
¿Tal vez las escaleras cambiaron de dirección?...  
El escalofriante lugar le quito parcialmente las ansias por su hija. Dejándose llevar, avanzo hasta donde terminaba el oscuro corredor. Llego a un punto en el que no veía ni siquiera la punta de su nariz, por lo que convoco un tenue "lumus", disipando en parte las tinieblas en las que se encontraba, apoyándose en la piedra, guiándose por el tacto y de no tropezar en el sendero, con la luz de su varita, llego al final de este. Había una puerta de un sucio y destartalado color oscuro.  
Vacilante, levanto la mano para girar la manilla.  
Estaba cerrado.  
Se debatió entre volver o continuar. Es decir, si estaba cerrada, era porque algo ocultaba, o para evitar la entrada de ...o quizás la salida.  
Decidida a no quedarse con la duda, movió su varita, convocando un hechizo. Pero no resulto.  
Escogiendo utilizar métodos más arcaicos, convoco un gancho.  
En el mundo muggle había aprendido muchos trucos nuevos.

La pesada puerta crujió sobre sus goznes y al abrirla se soltó una nube de polvo, que le impidió la visión. Una vez que se aclaró, dio un paso dentro del dintel y ante ella se visualizaba una oscura sala de concreto con olor a encierro, con nula iluminación, de no ser por su varita. Habían antiguas telarañas, objetos mohosos, paredes llenas de suciedad y mugre, incluso le pareció ver un poco de moho u musgo creciendo en el borde de una pared.

Pero eso no fue nada comparado con lo que vio al levantar su varita; para visualizar mejor el lugar.

Al fondo del oscuro cuarto se hallaba un cuerpo, limpió, pero no intacto. Como si alguien lo hubiese torturado hace muy poco y arrojado allí. Era una niña, una adolescente. Muda de terror, y temblorosa se acerco al cuerpo, para averiguar quien era; con el borde del pie le dio vuelta y lo que vio la congelo.

Su hija, Emily, yacía ante ella con claros signos de tortura, numerosos moretones y su ropa manchada de sangre. Sellene quedó fría al darse cuenta de algo.

Su hija,estaba muerta.

* * *

No me maten!, que no podré darle continuidad...

Prometo muchas cosas interesantes en el siguiente capitulo. Que por suerte para ustedes, ya esta casi listo. Pero por cuestiones técnicas (suspenso) lo subiré en unos días más.

ADVERTENCIA: Los reviews influyen en la actualización :)

Nos leemos pronto, Ally.


	7. Una melodía desde el alma

Lo siento mucho! , he estado un poco ocupada y no había podido completar este capítulo. Aún no puedo creer que ha pasado más de un mes desde la última vez que actualice!...donde se fue el tiempo!?

En fin, espero que el capítulo anterior allá despertado intriga en más de alguno...

ACLARACIONES:

-Atha, Sellene, Emily y sus correspondences ancestros de las últimas son de mi creación.

-Atha es hermana gemela de Remus; él cual es mayor solo por minutos.

-Sellene y Emily son más de lo que parecen, no las subestimen. Que pronto saldrán más indicios de los secretos que guarda Sellene.

Y no crean que El primer capítulo lo he olvidado!, está esperando el momento en que afecte a la historia...

Acá está el nuevo capítulo, espero que les gusté. Supongo que con el título ya pueden adivinar que pasará...

* * *

**Capítulo 7: Una melodía desde el alma**

_"Alguna vez te has detenido por un momento a escuchar ese insistente sonido que es el soplar del viento antes de una tormenta? ¿No? Pues...será mejor que lo hagas. Quizás, pueda sorprenderte por lo que tiene que contarte."-_

Una poderosa y fuerte magia se desató en el castillo, no basto más que unos segundos para que creciera y se volviera pesada, no hubo ser mágico en el castillo que no lo sintiera, aunque solamente unos pocos comprendieron la magnitud del problema. La magia en su estado más puro cargaba el aire y volvía denso el aire, impidiéndoles respirar. Mandam Pomfrey se interrumpió en medio de su discurso sobre el estado en el que se encontraba el chico que le habían traído a la enfermeria hace tan sólo unos minutos miro significativamente a Albus y a Minerva, con quienes se había puesto en contacto ni bien Severus se había ido a atender otros asuntos de carácter urgente. Dejando a un muy malherido Draco a su cuidado

En ese instante ocurrieron muchas cosas al mismo tiempo.

Un fuerte sonido cortó el aire en medio de la enfermería, dejando caer a su paso dos cuerpos en el centro del lugar. Exactamente en el mismo instante en que se abrieron de un portazo las enormes puertas de la enfermeria.

Atha, estaba en la entrada de la enfermería, mientras los cuerpos de Sirius y Harry aterrizaban en el duro suelo del lugar, producto del traslador.

Con un ágil movimiento, Pomfrey aparto de la vista a Draco antes que los repentinos visitantes le viesen. Todo sucedió en un confuso torbellino de incoherencias, en una fracción de segundos y una vez superado el shock inicial de la simultánea aparición en la enfermería; se vieron asfixiados por esa pesada explosión mágica. Los adultos se miraron, todos pensando en la misma persona: Sellene.

El lugar quedo despejado en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, quedando considerablemente más vacia en cuanto se echaron a correr por el pasillo los profesores y padrinos de Harry; en dirección a la fuente de poder que soltaba toda esa impresionante cantidad de magia.

Si hubieses estado allí, no te habrias extrañado de la expresión de harry, porque lo más probable es que hubieses echó lo mismo. Se quedo allí parado un rato, antes de salir de su aturdimiento y mirar a madam Pompfrey parada de espaldas a una cama con las cortinas cerradas en busca de una explicación. La enfermera, salió de su estupor y con un brusco gesto le dijo:Sal de aquí Potter, luego te enteraras. Ahora tengo muchas cosas que hacer. Y sin más lo tomo del brazo y lo saco al pasillo cerrando las puertas de la enfermería tras él.

¿Qué demonios acaba de pasar? Se preguntaba en medio de un desierto pasillo, sin pista o rastro alguno de a donde habían ido todos. No era exactamente como sí hubiese esperada una fiesta de bienvenida, o algo por el estilo...pero el ser prácticamente ignorado fue lo último que esperó.

Sin notarlo, abrumado por las sensaciones y esa magia que exhumaba tristeza que rodeaba todo el castillo lo fue llenando, sin ser muy consciente de ello. Notaba algo raro en el ambiente pero no podía decir con exactitud que era, ni porque derrepente se sentía tan cansado, y tan deprimido; aún más al encontrarse solo...

Dejo que sus pies vagarán por cuenta propia, subiendo escalera y caminando sin pensar en nada y observando el paisaje desde cualquier ventana, lánguidamente. Sin dejar de caminar.

No supo como ni cuándo, pero cuanto al fin fue consciente de su entorno, pudo notar con exactitud que se encontraba en el sexto piso, suspirando, apoyó la espalda contra el muro y se dejó caer hasta el suelo.

{~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~}

Se encontraba en la parte baja del tejado,con las rodillas firmemente pegadas a su pecho y sus finos brazos rodeándose así misma en un intento de consuelo y de darse calidez. Levantó la cabeza de entre sus piernas y observo con somnolencia a su alrededor. El sol ya se estaba ocultando...  
Cuando se perdió, decidió sentarse en el borde de una ventana, pero el impulso de ver, de salir y sentir la libertad de la naturaleza la llevaron a ese particular sitio y sentarse en el techo de una de las torres.  
La espalda la apoyaba en la pared de una de las columnas del castillo.  
Por suerte estaba resguardada con el alero de la ventana sobre su cabeza, o sino no podría ni sentir los dedos con el frío que estaba haciendo.  
La temperatura del ambiente caía drásticamente a medida que pasaba el tiempo.  
Perezosamente estiro las piernas y froto su cuello dolorido con las manos.  
Se había quedado dormida.

Miro hacia el horizonte, a lo lejos se veía el sol ocultandose, cambiando a su paso los colores del mundo, pero había algo más que atraía su atención. El bosque...parecía cargado de una extraña magia que curiosamente la reconocía. Pero había algo en el aire que la llamaba, una magia que la abrumaba y sentía algo curioso como cuando se había desmayado en su casa. Pero ahora solo sentía tristeza, una tristeza muy grande, cuyo peso crecía y se hacia muy pesado para poder cargarlo ella sola. Incluso podía jurar que le estaban hablando.

-Demonios, si tan sólo las cosas fueran distintas. Cuando pensé que las cosas comenzaban a mejorar- escuchó que le decía una voz ronca con molestia.

-Bueno, no creo que mejoren mucho con esa actitud-comento más para sí misma y el estúpido diálogo que mantenía su cerebro. Parecía estarle respondiendo. Genial!, sólo falta que me vuelva más loca y converse conmigo misma- pensaba Emily con una sonrisa irónica.

Dejoó escapar un suspiro de alivio cuando no escucho ninguna respuesta y dejaba claro que solo lo había imaginado.

-y tu que sabes?, acaso has tenido que desconfiar de todos y buscar por ti mismo formas de sobrevivir?! -le espectó la voz ronca con furia. Demás esta decir, que la cara de Emily era todo un poema, se sobresaltó con la totalmente inesperada respuesta y ante todo pronóstico se oyó a sí misma respondiendo.

-Pues nunca he tenido que sobrevivir por mi cuenta -en esta parte le pareció haber escuchado un quedo Já de triunfo- pero claro que se lo que es desconfiar de todos! Además que sabes tu? No has vivido casi toda tu vida, casi 16 años...una mentira que tu madre se esforzaba por mantener para que estuvieras a salvó!. Porque te quieren muerto! No has tenido que mudarte del sitio que toda tu vida pensaste que era tu hogar porque las cosas se salieron de control!, no has tenido que mantenerle secretos a tu madre!, porque sabes que sí se enteraba, te quitaría la magia!. Tampoco has tenido que quedarte solo en medio de tanta gente que te juzga Y te trata de fenómeno! No has tenido que lidiar toda tu vida con sueños extraños! Ni desear conocer a tu padre, debido a que tu madre no puede decirte nada, porque le causa dolor! Tú no sabes lo que es sentirse completamente sola y asustada de todo y del mundo! Porqué después de todo NO EXISTES!-dijo exaltada en voz cada vez más alta antes de terminar por romperse. Había guardado mucho tiempo todos eso sentimientos y ahora ya no podía volver atrás. Se sentía tan estúpida el haber estado peleando consigo misma y más encima él estar gritándole a su propia conciencia. Abrazó sus rodillas sollozando con desesperación.

-Puede que no haya pasado eso, pero definitivamente mi vida es muy similar.- dijo la voz de manera muy suave; pero esta vez la ignoro. No volvería a caer en engaños de su mente de nuevo.

Creyó sentir un crujido de una bisagra al abrirse o algo así, pero no le importaba. Siguió sollozando en el tejado, perdida en su propio mundo, ajena a lo demás; como siempre lo hacia, en un reflejo mecanismo de autodefensa.

Una mano suave se apoyó en su hombro y sobresaltada se volteó tan rápido que se resbalo en el tejado, por suerte un firme brazo alrededor de sus hombros la afirmó. Giro el rostro suavemente y se encontró con joven como de su edad, poseedor de unos impresionantes ojos esmeralda que la miraban con curiosidad.

-¿Quién eres?-pregunto él tras unos minutos de observarse mutuamente. Emily sintió que perdía el habla en cuanto esa manó la toco, esta tan sorprendida, que le tomó unos minutos hilar unas cuantas palabras.

-E..Emily..pero tu..qué ..como!? Qué haces aquí?- pregunto al mismo tiempo que los dientes le castañaban sin notarlo, al estar tanto tiempo en el frío. El sol ya casi desaparecía en el horizonte. Harry se acercó y un poco más a la pared y se afirmó del marco de la compuerta de madera por la que había entrado.

-Ven, vamos adentro-dijo extendiéndole la mano. Pero al verse rechazado por su clara desconfianza hacia él, suspiro y se alejó de ella. Afirmandose del borde de la compuerta saltó al interior del castillo, alejándose del techo. Rápidamente lanzo un hechizo de calefacción a la habitación y se volvió hacia la puertita.- Vamos, entra. No creo que quieras morir de hipotermia. Dijo invitándola a pasar, ahora, desde el suelo de la torre y no desde el techo.

Emily dudo por un momento, pero ¿no era eso lo que ella quería? ¿Lo qué había estado esperando? Que alguien la sacara de allí o abrieran la puerta para poder salir de ese lugar en el que había estado atrapada tanto tiempo. Dejando de lado las inseguridades y prejucios, gateo lentamente hasta la compuerta, con mucho cuidado, siendo consciente por primera vez de lo helada que estaba. Le dolían las extremidades y los músculos, estaba tan agarrotada y dolorida que cada pequeño movimiento combinados con el hielo era horriblemente tortuoso. Aún así no flanqueo en ningún momento y con cuidado llego al la compuerta; sin aceptar la ayuda del muchacho; deslizo las piernas por el borde y las dejo colgando un rato en la habitación del interior que se sentía muy calida.a Tomando impulso, se deslizo con ayuda de los brazos hacia abajo. Las piernas le flaquearon en cuantó toco el suelo, agotadas por el esfuerzo.

Harry, que estaba a una distancia prudente, previniendo algo así la alcanzó a afirmar antés de que se desplomara en el suelo. Deslizó el brazo de la chica por sus hombros para poder apoyarla mejor mientras se recomponía. Se dió la vuelta y cerró la puerta por la que entraba el aire.

Emily se sentía molesta, por no poder hacer las cosas, pero estaba tan cansada, helada y aterida por el frío, que lo único que deseaba era tirarse al suelo y dormir en esa tibia habitación; pero haciendo un último esfuerzo se afirmó del muchacho que la sostenía y se deslizó contra él en busca de mayor apoyo.

-¿Estas bien?-pregunto él, al ver que se le cerrraban los párpados.

-Si, sólo muuy...agotada, pero llévame fuera, si? Mi madre debe estar histérica buscandome.-mascullo con voz cansada y dejándose guiar por el, que curiosamente le daba confianza o al menos eso quería creer.

-bien vamos- respondió. Y a paso lento llegaron a la puerta de la torre. La cual en cuanto la abrió, fueron golpeados por una fuerte magia en el aire. Esta vez Harry la sintió con más intensidad, y más asfixiante que antés. Pero no tuvo tiempo de pensar mucho, porque su compañera profirió un grito ahogado de dolor y el agarre que tenia en él se debilito.

Rápidamente la miró, la tendió cuidadosamente en el piso, se le resbalaba al tener ninguna cooperación de su parte para cargar con el peso de la joven.

Observó su rostro que estaba crispado en una inequívoca señal de que sufría. Tenía los ojos cerrados y los labios muy apretados, casi blancos. Estaba tiritando con más violencia que antes y las manos estaba cerrada en puños, rígidos a ambos lado de su cuerpo. Harry se acercó y depósito la cabeza de la niña en su piernas, sentandose en el suelo.

-Qué...que ocurre!- pregunto asustado al ver que cada vez parecía sufrir a cada instante mayor dolor. Con un enorme esfuerzo la joven abrió los parpados observándolo, casi con la vista des enfocada. Mamá-fue el único susurro que salió de sus labios antes de caer desmayada encima de él.

Harry sin entender ya nada, pero muy asustado la tomo en brazos con facilidad, por lo liviana que estaba. Es muy pequeña pensó, mientras la cargaba a la enfermería a toda velocidad.

{~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~}

**En lo más recóndito del castillo**

Atha fue la primera en llegar, tras una larga carrera a las mazmorras. Cada vez que se acercaban a la magia está más parecía golpearles, y repelerles. Si no fuera por los hechizos de protección que aplicaron sobre sí mismos; hechizo que muy pocos conocían y que pocas veces utilizaban; para poder neutralizar la magia en su estado más puro y hacer que rebotara en vez de absorberla no hubiesen podido llegar tan lejos. Dobló por otro pasillo con Sirius pisándole los talones, con Dumbledore y Minerva un poco rezagados por el cansancio.

Al fondo de ese pasillo lograba ver una puerta cerrada. Giró la perilla desesperada, pero esta sin importar cuanto fuerza o hechizos le aplicasen a la puerta, ella, o su marido, no cedía.

Dumbledore llego resollando y desde la distancia lanzo un potente _Bombarda, _destruyendo la puerta al instante.

Una figura yacía en el suelo ante sus pies, estaba hecha un ovillo y un gritó agónico salía de ella, un grito desesperado y un llanto estremecedor. Si no fuese porque justo las personas que estaban ante ella, eran los encargados de poder manejar una situación así, no hubiesen podido acercarsele sin haberse desmayado por el potente grito.

Atha se acercó a su amiga y la abrazó con el corazón encogido, pero Sellene no parecía siquiera notar la presencia de los demás.

Sirius se acercó al interior del lugar iluminando todo el espacio con su varita; y alli, al fondo vio a la niña de la foto que le había mostrado Atha, a él y a Remus. Su ahijada yacía muerta frente a ellos, con claros signos de tortura. Conmocionado, Sirius se acercó. Pero para su sorpresa, la figura muerta se comenzó a alargar y las facciones a cambiar. Ahora, era su esposa quien yacía muerta frente a él.

Con confusión miró a su lado y verifico que a estaba su esposa susurrándole palabras calmantes a su mejor amiga. Entonces lo entendió. Era un Boggart. Un maldito Boggart, que se hallaba encerrado en una de las más antiguas habitaciones del castillo, y para su mala suerte había sido Sellene, quién se había topado con él.

El Boggart fue encerrado por Dumbledore, y Sellene no fue posible de calmar, ni explicarle nada. No escuchaba, ni sabía nada de lo que ocurría a su alrededor. Permanecía ajena en su pequeño mundo.

Atha estaba destrozada, ya no sabía que hacer por su amiga. Sellene no tenía ningún familiar más que su hija para sacarla de ese estado y su hija, no podía hacer absolutamente nada para sacarla de ese estado, aun cuando apareciera.

Dumbledore meditaba, buscando en su mente que hacer, mientras Minerva se ocupaba del boggar. Y lo llevaba lejos de allí.

La magia pareció absorberse por el fino cuerpo de Sellene, ya no quedaba la abrumadora sensación de asfixia de antes, un pequeño murmullo comenzó a elevarse en su garganta, y cada vez se fue haciendo más nítido, estaba cantando.

Ajena al resto de las Personas, Sellene se puso de pie y camino con la mirada en trance, cantando una desgarradora canción, aún peor que el llanto.

Todos los habitantes del castillo, sin importar que fuesen humanos, centauros, Kelpies, Elfos, o plantas sintieron la delicada canción como una suave nana, una melodia ancestral que llegaba hasta el centro de tu sistema nervioso y reflejaba los sentimientos de la autora en todas las almas que la escucharan.

Con pasos temblorosos, Atha camino hasta una ventana, donde vió a lo lejos a su amiga desplegar sus alas y volar por alrededor del castillo. No supo cuanto tiempo paso de esto, el tiempo pareció detenerse, al igual que el mundo y la realidad se vuelve confusa.

Lo único que podría decirles es que cuando la canción termino encontraron a Sellene tirada en el suelo de los jardines de Hogwarts, inconsciente. Algo la había detenido.

Había drenado su magia por completo

* * *

Algo extraño ocurre con Sellene no lo creen? Porqué será que Emily es afectada sin razón? Qué creen que habrá pasado con Severus que se tuvo que marchar tan apresurado? Tendrá que ver con Voldemort?...

Espero sinceramente que este capítulo no los decepcioné luego de haberlos hecho esperar tanto...:)


	8. Desde la Inconsciencia

_ "El pasado forma parte de ti, por mucho que lo quieras dejar atrás, continuara estando allí. Y aunque te lamentes y vivas en el pasado, de nada servirá porque al fin y al cabo tu eres lo que decidas ser y de ahí comiences a construir tu futuro"_

**Capítulo 8: Desde la Inconsciencia**

Una bruma blanca rodeaba todo lo que estaba a su alrededor, impidiendo visualizar el paisaje que se extendía ante sus ojos, con suerte alcanzaba a vislumbrar los dedos de sus manos. Sentía la cabeza abombada y estaba un poco aturdida.

Suspiró profundamente, sentándose en el...suelo; o lo que se que estuviese bajo ella, con parsimonia se puso de pie y comenzó a recorrer el lugar blanco. Se sentía ajena a si misma, como si su cuerpo estuviese tomando direcciones desconocidas, y guiandola en alguna dirección que no podía comprender. Se dejó llevar.

Su mente comenzó a vagar por el lugar, recordando...

Una estancia cálida, un enorme prado y una canasta con la que corría en su mano, jugando a recolectar distintos objetos, ramitas de lavanda, pétalos de rosas, para crear el mejor perfume a su mamá, todos ellos mezclados con agua.

Puede que ahora suene algo muy absurdo, pero en ese momento no lo era, era solamente otra de las grandes aventuras que vivían de pequeños, recorrer montañas, escalar palmeras, atravesar sinuosos valles rodeados de espinas de rosas. Corría y podía sentir el viento golpeándole en la cara, los rayos del sol calentando su piel, y escuchaba las risas de otros niños. Se sentía llena de alegría, creía que en cualquier momento se alejaría de allí flotando, con toda la alegría que guardaba dentro de su pequeño cuerpo. Era una sensación maravillosa y única.

En eso, lo vio. Un hombre acercandose a ella a pasos suaves y elásticos. Ella se lanzó contra él, aterrizando en la seguridad de sus brazos. Se colgó del cuerpo del hombre y no lo soltó por un buen rato. Ella lo quería, y lo amaba tanto. Era su padre.

Luego a lo lejos vio a su madre caminando por el jardín, era de noche y ella estaba dentro de la casa, observando por la ventana de su cuarto. Era un día especial, sus padres estaban muy felices y se sonreían con complicidad, como si estuviesen compartiendo un secreto muy especial. Ahora se deslizaban por la hierba iluminada tenuemente con la luz de esa noche, tan brillante con la luminiscente luna que se quedaría grabada en su memoria de infante. Su padre sostenía a su madre con delicadeza y la hacia girar entre sus brazos. Ambos reían, y eran muy felices, una felicidad palpable en el ambiente.

Había un niño, un pequeño niño de cara amable y aspecto familiar, era mayor que ella y se llamaba Looney, era como un hermano mayor para ella, siempre la consentía y le cumplía sus caprichos, amaba malcriarle. Y sus amigos, sus mejores amigos, recordaba esos ojos, los de ambos tan claramente reconocibles y únicos entre la multitud. Ellos eran sus compañeros de juego, sus hermanos, sus guardianes, y al mismo tiempo sus protegidos. Nadie los dañaría a ellos, ella no lo permitiría.

Ella, quería acercarse, anhelaba abrazarlos y decirles tantas cosas, sentir que era todo como antes, no recordaba sus facciones nítidamente pero algo la llamaba, quizás fuera la esencia misma, algo mucho más profundo que su apariencia, aspecto físico, gustos o disgustos, mañas o travesuras. Había algo dentro que la llamaba, no podría decir con exactitud que era, quizás fuese su alma.

Quería tomar su mano, pero estaba tan lejos, una niebla asfixiante la envolvió, todo se puso negro y un gancho invisible la arrastraba lejos de aquella paz. Vio una especie de ritual o algo así, habían runas rodeándola, una mano alzaba en su cabeza con un cuenco hecho de alguna especie de cuerno. Repleto de agua fría y gélida se vació por completo encima de su cabeza, ahogandola en vez de despertarla, sofócandola y ocasionando que la bruma negra se volviese a cada instante más espesa.

Todo se volvió opaco, pero ya no era tan denso, como si algo se hubiese disipado un poco, pero esa sensación abrumadora continuaba, la cabeza le dolía más que antes y tenia esa sensación que muchas veces puedes haber sentido cuando tenias fiebre y todo se siente lejano, y un poco desconcertante.

Veía la cocina de su casa, a su madre inclinada sobre un cuaderno, sacando unos apuntes afanosamente, lo suficientemente abstraída para no notar su presencia, con cuidado se acerco hasta ella y observo unas letras extrañas, quizás griegas. Un símbolo y un nombre que no recordaba ya.

Su madre, captando su presencia y cerrando el libro de golpe.

Luego el ático de su casa, a su madre con un extraño objeto cubierto por su mano, lo sujetaba con tanta fuerza y esta observando algo sin despegar la mirada de ello. Su mano derecha extendida hacia el frente y en su palma un símbolo grabado con...¿luz? o al menos, eso parecía ser. Esa curiosa energía que la llamaba desde lejos, y la atraía como un imán.  
Estaba tan absorta en lo que se sea que estuviese haciendo, que no vio a su madre realmente, por el rabillo del ojo le pareció capturar unas plumas moviendose tímidamente. Quiso acercarse a verlas, pero su mano no pudo y su atención tampoco, cuando la imagen volvió a cambiar.

Flotar se sentía tan bien, estaba corriendo por alrededor de la parcela de una amiga de trabajo de su mamá, cuando después de un rato dejo de sentir sus piernas agotadas y temblorosas por el esfuerzo de la carrera sino, que se sentía flotar por el espacio y sentía el suave susurró del viento soplando casi como una caricia cariñosa contra su rostro y sus brazos. Todo su ser se sentía libre. Sintió un grito y abrió los ojos de golpe. Casi se golpea duramente contra la superficie del suelo de no ser por esos brazos que la atraparon en el aire y la cubrieran cuidadosamente, bajándola hasta la superficie.

Con susto miro hacia arriba y vio el rostro de su madre, no estaba molesta, sino que más bien se veía muy cansada y con un deje de resignación. Suspiro cansadamente y tan bajito que de no ser por la distancia probablemente no lo habría notado. Vio a su amiga, la hija de la amiga de su mamá y a la madre de esta, mirándolas frente a ellas, paradas en la superficie de la pradera con expresión estupefacta, pudo ver cierto despreció en los ojos de su pequeña amiga y molestia. La Sra Caloway les tenia miedo, podía verlo en sus ojos.

No podía entender porque, es que acaso, ¿había hecho algo malo? no sabía que, pero tampoco entendía como es que había llegado hasta allá arriba. Como era posible que en un momento hubiese estado allí en el cielo, flotando como los angeles, pensó con su mente infantil.

Su madre la escondió tras su espalda y le acarició suavemente el pelo, volteo frente a las dos mujeres que no despegaban la vista de ellas, y le susurro bajito. Afirmate de mi, abrazame bien fuerte y no me sueltes, cierra los ojos o encondete en mi, dijo. Obedientemente hizo caso. Tras vislumbrar a su mamá con los dos brazos extendidos frente a ella y su palma guiada hacia las mujeres. Se abrazó contra ella y lo ultimo que vislumbro fue una cegadora luz blanca.

Con rapidez parpadeo y se sentó de un saltó en su cama. Estaba en una cama en la enfermería, por suerte no había nadie más allí, o al menos, eso aparentaba. Las cortinas de su cama estaban corridas, resguardando la de la vista de los demás.  
Suspiro, recostandose un poco contra las almohadas. Y mirando sin ver realmente, la delgada cortina blanca que la separaba de la realidad.

Recordando su sueño, su vivído sueño, con el creciente temor de que se le olvidara. Algo le decía que era muy importante, lentamente fue regresando atrás desde la parte en que se despertó, renmemorando lo más posible lo sucedido, extendiendo al máximo los detalles con cuidado de no dejar nada fuera.

Una vez que estuvo segura de no escaparsele nada, sacó una hoja de la mesita junto a la cama y lo escribió, para poder analizarlo con cuidado más tarde, asegurandose de no olvidar nada.  
Una vez hecho, miro a su alrededor y vio su ropa doblada pulcramente en el respaldo de una silla. Con cuidado se deslizo de su cama, agarrando su ropa de una sillita cercana y vistiéndose; guardo el papel en sus jeans, para evitar perderlo.

Tranquilamente camino por alrededor de la enfermería sintiéndose lejana. Algunas palabras y sonidos llegaban desde lo lejos recordándole ciertas cosas. Como si fuesen recuerdos olvidados y ahora volvían a ella de una manera muy curiosa. Se pregunto paseándose por el lugar si seria cierto. ¿En verdad serian recuerdos?

Una cortina cerrada en una de las muchas camas de la enfermería le llamó la atención y se acercó sin siquiera pensar en lo que hacia o si le llamarían la atención por estar husmeando donde no le corresponde.

Sin ninguna mala intención, corrió la cortina con sus dedos y se deslizo dentro de ella suavemente.

Había un adolescente, seguramente de su misma edad, de cabellos platinados y una piel blanca, tan pálida como la suya misma. Con curiosidad, se acerco a él lentamente, deseando que abriese los ojos para poder contemplarlo mejor; quiso verlo sonreír y ver brillar sus ojos con alegría. Una risa resonó en su mente arrancándole una débil sonrisa a ella antes de detener el curso de sus pensamientos. ¿¡ En que demonios estaba pensando!? Ella ni siquiera lo conocía, porque actuaba así, era algo completamente incomprensible.  
Lo miró nuevamente, esta vez fijándose en él realmente, tenia una venda fijada apretadamente alrededor de su delgado torso, otra alrededor de su cabeza, y unas cuantas vendas pequeñas en su cara. Miro sus pálidos brazos que estaban fuera del cubrecamas, estaban envueltos en ventas también, pudo ver en el comienzo del brazo derecho unas lineas ya casi cicatrizadas bajando por su brazo, hasta quedar ocultas por las vendas. Hizo una mueca, no queriendo imaginarse como estarían sus heridas bajo aquellas vendas. Lo mucho que debe haber sufrido, pensó, jugueteando casi inconscientemente con un mechón suelto de su sedoso cabello.

El pensamiento la lleno de una tristeza enorme, esto esta mal, pensó, muy mal. Nadie debería pasar por lo que él, pensó. Pero la tristeza no era por simple compasión, sino por algo mucho más grande.

El golpe de la enorme puerta de la enfermería la distrajo de sus pensamientos y la trajo a la realidad, rápidamente se puso de pie de un salto iba a salir de allí, pero antes volteó la vista hacia el adolescente para ver si había despertado. Él, siguió durmiendo en su propio mundo, ajeno a la realidad. Esperaba que su mente no estuviese en un lugar muy malo, o atrapado en una pesadilla

Tras la cortina vio a Atha hablando en murmullos con una muy molesta Madame Pomfrey, se notaba en el rostro de esta; a pesar de que su voz no subió ni una octava del murmullo autoimpuesto.

Silenciosamente se alejo del chico, esperando llegar a su cama sin ser notaba, para su mala suerte a pasos de su cama; Atha se volvió y la observó justo cuando iba a abrir la cortina. Sus ojos se encontraron.

En grandes zancadas, Atha cruzó el salón abrazando a su ahijada con cariño. Lo necesitaba, más de lo que había pensado, en poco tiempo habían pasado tantas cosas.

* * *

Bueno, espero que les haya gustado y que las cosas se vayan aclarando :D!

Les dejo un pequeño adelanto; el próximo capítulo se llamará: Descubriendo verdades. En unas horas más lo subiré. :)


	9. Descubriendo Verdades

Hola a todos los lectores!, espero que sigan leyendo mi historia.

Enserio lamento mucho haber tardado tanto en subir este capítulo, pero habian cosas que faltaban y me he dado cuenta que los hechos se han ido desarrollando muy lentos en ciertas partes, asique me tome la libertad de aplazar la publicación de este capítulo, esperando el momento en que tuviera más inspiración, espero de todo corazón que les guste y cualquier cosa, ya saben:reviews :)

Tratare de no demorar mucho en el siguiente capítulo, para que la historia tenga mas continuidad y mejorar como escritora. Saludos, y disfruten la lectura,

Ally

* * *

**Capítulo 9: Descubriendo Verdades**

Caminaron hasta llegar a un balcón cercano de la enfermería. Atha se apoyó en el borde mirando los verdes paisajes de Hogwart, a su lado la observaba Emily en silencio, siguiendo su mirada y esperando a que su madrina le dijiste lo que fuese que tenía que decirle.

Tras un rato Atha suspiro y volviéndose a Emily dijo:

-Años atrás, cuando tenía tu edad parecía este lugar el mejor sitio en el cual estar y ahora, luego e tantos años y de tantas cosas...ya no se que pensar. Parece todo tan irreal, que estar aquí por mucho tiempo me da miedo. Creo que si me dejo llevar por la magia del lugar termine perdiendo mi rumbo, que me deje llevar por este hermoso lugar y me relaje como cuando era estudiante y los problemas más grandes que enfrentábamos eran en donde seria la próxima cita, todo parece tan...superficial ahora.-suspiro pesadamente antes de continuar.

-Es difícil decir esto Emily, y se que tu no deberías pasar por esto, no deberías estar en esta situación, pero lo estas y no hay nada que podamos hacer al respecto. Tu madre te sobreprotegió, se que debió pensar que era lo mejor, pero se equivoco. Somos humanos, cometemos errores, sobretodo cuando se trata de aquellas personas a las que amamos. Ella te sobreprotegió demasiado, excedió los limites y ahora...ahora tu madre está inconsciente, luego de un descontrol generado por su propia magia.

Harry ya nos explico todo, que desapareciste todo el día y que el te encontró en el tejado, porque no conseguías abrir la puerta y volver al castillo. Tu madre, en el transcurso de la tarde se me adelanto para verte y al no encontrarte en el castillo, se desespero. Fue hasta lo mas profundo del castillo buscándote y te encontró en una habitación que estaba cerrada. A sus ojos, estabas muerta y con claros signos de tortura.- se detuvo, al ver que la voz le temblaba.

Emily, no pudo hacer nada más que mirar a su madrina aterrorizada, no queriendo pensar que habría sucedido con su madre entonces. La culpa crecía en su interior con cada palabra de Atha, cerrándole la garganta, y sintiéndose mareada.

-Su magia se descontrolo- continuó Atha, distrayendo a Emily de sus pensamientos- para ella, el mundo dejo de tener sentido. Sin ti, ella no tenía nada y no era nada, solo hubo una cosa que le impidió desgastar todas sus energías mágicas y morir. Pero hay algo que debes saber, mi niña, ella...no es una bruja común y corriente. Tiene magia, es cierto. Pero ella es muy poderosa, al igual que lo eres tu al ser su hija. Esa magia que liberó fue la que te dejó inconsciente. Ustedes están conectadas, no por esta forma ancestral y pura de magia la cual es del mismo origen, podríamos decir, en ambos. Sino porque las une un vínculo sanguíneo, al ser su hija, sientes esta magia y te afecta, te vuelve muy débil e inmune a todo tipo de contacto.

Por lo pronto, Sellene esta en un coma mágico, no somos capaces de despertarla, y tampoco podrás tu. Solo hay una forma de volverla a la normalidad y para eso necesitaras ayuda de tus parientes, por parte de tu madre.

No puedo decirte aquí que es, esta tarde lo sabrás. Sabrás donde encontrarme, entonces comprenderás.

**Casa Black, en el bosque de Dean**

Podía sentir las ansias carcomiéndole mientras se paseaba de un lado al otro por la sala, siguiendo silenciosamente el sonido del reloj, colocado estratégicamente por alguien, para hacerle perder la cabeza.

Hace ya unos dieciocho años que Remus no había tenido noticia alguna de ella. No de manera tan directa. Pero, aun seguía amándola con la misma intensidad que hace tantos años, desde que pudo interpretar que lo que el sentía hacia ella era algo mucho más fuerte en todos los ámbitos. había dejado de ser como una hermana para él, de sentirla cerca como una amiga, su mejor amiga. Y la primera persona que se había enterado de su secreto, de lo que significaba ser un hombre lobo.

Aun recordaba, como Sirius los había presentado hace ya tantos años , como desde ese primer momento había encontrado algo cautivador en ella, algo valiosa, algo que era importante y que debía cuidar. En su mente lo sabía, que quería lograr acercarse a ella, y lo lograría. Era la primera vez en sus cortos doce años que deseaba acercarse a una persona. Su personalidad era ser introvertido en sí, pero luego de esa terrible noche de luna llena; se había convertido en una persona en extremo cautelosa y cerrada.

Todo había cambiado cuando entró en Hogwarts y unos chicos; unos revoltosos e increíbles chicos lo habían hecho su amigo y había pasado a formar parte de un grupo en el cual se sentía a gusto. Pero el nunca lo había decidido así, fue algo que simplemente paso.

En cambio, con Narcisa, todo era tan natural, el siempre supo que ella tendría un importante papel en su vida.

Años más tardes, se habían hecho novios y constantemente salían junto con sus amigos; su hermana y Lily.

Lamentablemente las tradiciones, son eso mismo, tradiciones y son tan difíciles de cambiar y modificar. Cuando iban en su sexto curso, y su relación ;hasta el momento, secreta para todos los que no estuviesen dentro de su grupo de amigos; se había vuelto más seria. Remus había pensado ingenuamente, que se casarían en cuanto terminara el colegio.

Un día, de vuelta de las vacaciones de invierno, Narcisa corrió hasta sus brazos con lagrimas en los ojos, Lily la acompañaba con preocupación. En cuanto lograron calmarla ella les confeso la verdad; y la temible realidad los golpeó. Habían olvidad las tradiciones aristocráticas, convenientemente, las habían arrojado fuera de su cabeza todos esos años.

Los padres de Narcisa, la comprometieron con Lucius Malfoy, y en cuanto terminaran su séptimo año, ella se casaría y no habría vuelta atrás.

Remus sintió su corazón romperse, y el no podía hacer nada para detenerlo. El estaba maldito, era un hombre lobo y nunca lo aceptarían en una familia importante y antigua como los Black.

Esos dos últimos años fueron los peores años para ellos, al estar tan cerca y lejos al mismo tiempo. Lucius había acaparado a Narcisa y por orden de sus padres y de su futuro marido, debía dejar de juntarse con esos Gryffindors. Solo había una respuesta: obedecer.

Remus creyó que moriría el día de la boda de Narcisa, la imaginaba allí, vestida de blanco, para otro hombre que no era él.

En medio de la fiesta Sirius, presente en la boda de su prima; a pesar de ser repudiados por el resto de los invitados; la rapto en el silencio de la celebración, y sin que nadie los notara. La llevó a casa de Remus, donde tuvieron sus últimos momento juntos. Su despedida.

Fue un momento desgarrador.

Por suerte para ambos y Sirius; Malfoy nunca se entero de que su esposa había desaparecido, porque Narcisa estaba devuelta allí, a tiempo para su partida de la celebración.

Suspirando, Remus deslizo sus manos por el pelo con desesperación. ¿Donde estaba Severus y porque aun no llegaban? ¿Les habría pasado algo? ¿Voldemort se habría enterado? ¿Estarían bien? ¿Qué les tomaría tanto tiempo? si les había sucedido algo...si algo había pasado con Narcisa, el no sabía que era capa de hacer. Se supone que hace una hora deberían haber llegado. No podía seguir esperando acá más tiempo. ¡Debía haber algo que el pudiese hacer!

De un salto llego frente a la chimenea y tomo un puñado de polvos flu para comunicarse con Hogwarts, cuando el sonido de una aparición lo distrajo. Volteó, encontrando a Severus con numerosas heridas, moretones y que llevaba a una mujer en sus brazos. Ella no se movía, estaba inconsciente, o quizás...muerta

-Debemos llevarla con Pomfrey inmediatamente. Estaba en muy malas condiciones cuando la encontré. Los mortifagos nos descubrieron, logre escapar por poco de encontrarme con el Lord. Estaba muy custodiada, creo que ya tenían planes para ella. Como una forma de venganza en mi contra.-dijo Severus deteniéndose para aspirar profundamente y hacer una mueca de dolor.

Remus se apresuro a tomar a Narcisa en sus brazos, cargándola cuidadosamente y observándola. Se veía tan frágil, demasiado. Su pelo rubio estaba ahora teñido de sangre seca y estaba muy liviana. Quizás cuando fue la ultima vez que comió, pensó Remus con preocupación.

-¿Estas bien Severus?- preguntó al notar que se había deslizado al sofá , donde cayó pesadamente, afirmando el costado de su abdomen, el cual sangraba profusamente.

-Perfectamente.-respondió con sarcasmo-Nada que unas pociones no puedan curar. -añadio en un tono más serio, levantándose vacilantemente.

-Llévala a la enfermería ahora! -mascullo Severus con los dientes apretados por el dolor.-Yo puedo llegar solo.

Remus asintió dubitativamente al ver que le costaba respirar, pero se deslizo hasta las llamas de la red flu para que atendieran a Cissa.

La enfermera sin hacer preguntas le ordeno que la colocara en una cama y sin más demoras, comenzó a trabajar sobre ella.

Remus se volvió para ir por Severus, sin importar lo mucho que protestara, cuando notó que las llamas de la chimenea se volvían a encender. Se apresuro a atrapar a Severus, antes de que este cayera al suelo y lo ayuda a llegar a una cama. Bajo las instrucciones del temido pocionista, y ahora ex mortífago, le fue suministrando las pociones que el ordenaba para ir sanando sus heridas antes de que perdiera la consciencia por la perdida de sangre. Trabajaba rápidamente, de manera casi mecánica. Esperando que todo saliera bien

**En el árbol frente al lago negro.**

Era un día hermoso y disfrutaba de los rayos del sol calentando su piel. De alguna forma se sentía feliz, aun cuando estuviera solo y no había mucho que hacer. Todos estaban ocupados, y pareciese que tenían cosas importantes que hacer, todos, menos él.

Harry suspiró mirando el lago.

Estaba pensando en la niña de la torre, le había llamado mucha la atención, estaba seguro que nunca la había visto antes por allí. Emily, recordó.

Así era como se llamaba, pero por alguna razón extraña, sentía que ya la había visto, quizás se había topado con ella en alguna calle o algo así, no lo sabía, pero no la podía ver como una extraña, por más que lo fuera. Por que eso es lo que era, una completa desconocida.

Su corazón se apretó .

No, el no quería eso. No lo sentía así... en el momento en que la vio resbalar del tejado sintió que su corazón se detenía y se lanzo hacía ella para agarrarla. Quería saber más, mucho más.

Quería conocerla, quería escuchar su historia y que fuera ella quien se la contara, quería entender todo y estar más cerca de ella. Y entonces lo supo, sin importar quien fuese, el no podría alejarse de ella.

Unos suaves crujidos en la hierba lo alejaron de sus pensamientos y se volvió rápidamente. Emily estaba unos pasos de él con ropa suelta , cómoda y una larga chaqueta que le quedaba un poco grande y le llegaba a medio muslo.

-Hola, tu- dijo en voz bajita, tímida e insegura de acercarse más, observándolo con una pequeña sonrisa, un tanto apenada.

-Hola -contestó Harry a su vez, poniéndose de pie y terminando con la distancia que los separaba.-¿Como estas? -dijo tentativamente, al ver que ella no sabia como iniciar la conversación.- Sabes me diste un buen susto. Luego de estar jugando en las alturas y casi morir de hipotermia, te desmayaste en cuanto salimos. Hasta considere la idea de dejarte en la enfermería y correr sabes? Quien sabe que me habrían hecho si me hubiesen visto llegar contigo en ese estado. Medio congelada e cuantas maldiciones hubiese recibido, creerían que yo te ataque-dijo medio en broma, intentando disipar su vergüenza.

-Si, ya lo creo- contesto con una sonrisa, entrando un poco más en confianza. -mi madre te hubiese maldecido. -pero luego a voz se le corto, recordando que su mamá aun estaba inconsciente.

Harry lo notó y le dijo suavemente .

-Tranquila va a estar bien. Solo, no debes perder la esperanza. Además ya has pasado por mucho y eres muy fuerte-agrego lo último con una media sonrisa, recordando su absurda conversación en el tejado; cuando ambos creyeron estar hablando con su conciencia.

-Uh...sobre eso. Lo siento-dijo Emily siguiendo el curso de sus pensamientos-No fue mi intención gritarte y mucho menos de esa forma. Es solo que yo estaba...uh...demasiado..

-Colapsaste - dijo asintiendo- esta bien, te entiendo. Además, yo también tengo la culpa por ...bueno por lo que dije. Seguramente te termine irritando-agrego divertido.

-¿Quién tu? O por favor! pero si tu eres incapaz de hacer eso-agrego ella con un tono sarcástico. Se miraron a los ojos con diversión y estallaron en carcajadas, molestándose el uno al otro.

Tras una pausa incomoda, Emily rompió la tensión añadiendo en voz baja.

-Gracias.

-¿...Por qué?...

-Por salvarme de morir congelada, de caer de la torre y romperme la cabeza. Por evitar que cayera al suelo de la sala. Por alejar mis malos pensamientos, por...por ayudarme a caminar y...bueno, también por llevarme hasta la enfermería-murmuro con un poco de dificultad. Le costaba admitir todo lo que había hecho por ella; sobre todo, porque siempre había sido independiente.

-No fue nada, es lo mínimo que podía hacer ...dada la situación. Que la mala suerte te acompañe y... el que todo eso ocurriera de una no tiene nada q ver. -murmuro torpemente restándole importancia al asunto.

-Da igual, de acuerdo. Solo...déjalo así, bien? Y Gracias por todo. -agrego dandole un suave beso en la mejilla y caminando hacia el castillo, sin voltear atrás.

Harry se tomó su tiempo para reaccionar, y cuando al fin lo hizo,Emily ya había cruzado las puertas del castillo.

Con una pequeña sonrisa, camino lentamente en la misma dirección que ella había tomado.

**Casa Snape, en la Hilandera**

Severus se paseó una vez más por los pasillos de su casa en la calle de la Hilandera, la antigua casa de sus padres se había deteriorado con el tiempo, y tenía constante,ente la apariencia de ser una casa abandonada. No es como si el único dueño actual le importase mucho, la mayor parte de su tiempo se la pasaba en Hogwarts y durante la mayor parte de las vacaciones estaba fuera haciendo recados de Dumbledore, demasiado ocupado en sus labores de espía.

No es como si se quejara, después de todo no tenía nada, ni a nadie. No había una familia que le esperase, ni tenía pareja a la cual dedicarle tiempo. Las únicas habitaciones ocupadas en la casa eran el sótano, con un experto y muy equipado laboratorio de pociones que en escasas ocasiones ocupaba y la habitación donde dormía. A pesar de ser hijo único y que sus padres estaban muertos hace ya tiempo, nunca se sintió cómodo ocupando la habitación principal que perteneció a sus padres. Le traía malos recuerdos.

Suspiró, lanzando encantamientos a todas partes, reforzando la protección. Mandaría a un elfo domestico a limpiar el lugar. Por fuera, seguiría luciendo abandonado, pero seria un refugio seguro para llevar a Draco.

Una vez que el encantamiento Fidelio estuviera completo, y que tomará la tutela legal del menor, se encargaría de convertirlo en un hogar.

Miro el lugar por última vez antes darse por vencido. Nunca fue bueno en cosas domésticas, ni tampoco tuvo el mejor ejemplo en su casa cuando era pequeño. Si tuvieses su mejor amiga, Lili, ella sabría que hacer. Tras un último vistazo se transporto a Hogwarts para monitorear a Draco.

Si no fuese por Draco y la promesa que le había hecho a Lily, no tendría ningún propósito para hacer nada.

Sonrío levemente, pensando en lo absurdo e irónico que resultaba el que su vida estuviese en manos de su ahijado y El Niño que vivió.

**La Enfermería de Hogwarts**

Ya había pasado gran parte de la tarde y el chico rubio de la enfermería no presentaba cambio alguno. Emily se la había pasado a su lado haciéndole compañía, leyendo historias en voz alta y cambiándole las vendas en su frente, para que no le subiera la temperatura, curiosamente le había tomado gran cariño, sin saber quien era. Lo que mas pedía impacientemente era que abriese luego los ojos, para poder conversar con él...y también averiguar de paso, de que color eran.

Unos pasos resonaron en los corredores, últimamente bastante ajetreados y llenos de movimiento. Se asomó por entre las cortinas del rubio y vio a un hombre de pelo castaño sosteniendo la mano de una hermosa mujer rubia, lo observo con curiosidad por un momento. Según se había enterado, la mujer rubia era la madre de ese joven inconsciente que estaba a su lado. Se preguntó si el hombre, al cual, ella parecía importarle mucho, seria el padre del rubio.

Como sintiendo su mirada, el hombre volteo observándola con sorpresa, en cuanto la vio, sus cansadas facciones se relajaron y le hizo un gesto silencioso para que se acercara.

Una vez que Emily estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, el extraño se levanto de su puesto y la abrazo cariñosamente.

-Tu eres Emily, no es así?- dijo mirándola, completamente seguro de quien era ella, dejando de sobra su pregunta. Ella asintió con la cabeza y como se le venia haciendo costumbre últimamente preguntó:

-¿Quién es usted?. Estoy segura que habrá oído de mí porque era amigo de mi madre o algo así, pero yo no conozco a nadie aquí.- dijo ella tranquilamente y un poco agobiada de toda la situación, no había instante en el que no desease que su madre le hubiese contado algo. Él, entendiendo la situación le respondió con una triste sonrisa.

-Mi nombre, pequeña es Remus Lupin, lunático para algunos. Soy el hermano mayor (por minutos) de Atha, somos mellizos.-agregó ante su gesto de sorpresa.- Puedo tratar de entenderlo difícil que ha de resultar todo esto para ti, pero confía en mi cuando te digo esto: tu madre tenía sus razones y no soy quien para juzgarla. Si hubiese estado en su misma situación probablemente me hubiese vuelto tan precavido como ella. No la culpes, solo estaba intentando hacer, lo que ella creía mejor. Quizás no fuera la mejor de las decisiones, pero era eso, con lo que ella podía lidiar de momento. -agregó intentando reconfortarla.

Emily solo pudo responderle con una sonrisa quebrada. No quería desmoronarse, y menos delante de alguien a quien recién estaba conociendo.

-Si quieres verla, en estos momentos no hay nadie con ella. -dijo, entendiendo que necesitaba su espacio.

Emily asintió y salió de la enfermería , avanzó unos cuantos pasos fuera de esta, antes de alcanzar el tapiz de un hermoso bosque encantado. Estiro la mano y rozo con las yemas de los dedos las hojas de un árbol en un orden específico. Instantáneamente, el tapiz se transformó en una puerta caoba, y esta se abrió.

Frente a ella, se hallaba una habitación verde, rodeada de naturaleza, hojas del bosque, y una cálida chimenea en el fondo de la sala calefaccionaba todo el lugar. En una cama con doseles morados, a juego con las sabanas; ubicada en el centro de la habitación; estaba su madre, sumida en un profundo sueño. Con pasos temblorosos se acercó a ella y tomo una de sus manos.

A pesar del asfixiante calor de lugar, estaba helada y el mortal color pálido que tenía, la hacia ver aún más, frágil, vulnerable y eso hacia que las lagrimas se escapara de sus ojos sin poder evitarlo.

A pesar de todas las mentiras, de ocultarle cosas y mantenerla al margen, seguía siendo su madre, sin importar cuanta rabia pudiese sentir contra ella, al instante siguiente estaba hecha un mar de lagrimas, anhelando que despertara. Quizás, fuese la ocasión, la que la tenía tan destrozada, y con los nervios a flor de piel. Si tan solo estuviese a su lado para enfrentar la situación, y le explicara todo lo que ocurre, las cosas serian más fáciles.

No supo cuanto tiempo pasó allí, aferrada a la mano de su madre, pero cuando al fin se levanto de allí; sus piernas temblaban.

Camino en silencio hasta su habitación, intentando recompone su vida, tomar fortaleza de donde fuese que pudiese, y seguir adelante con la misma fortaleza, seguir como si todo estuviese bien, y pudiese conservar la fuerza que tenía hasta ahora, para interactuar con las demás personas. Personas que hasta hace tan poco habían entrado en su vida. Siguió caminando, sin observar realmente el camino. Sumida en sus pensamientos, hasta que se golpeo contra algo duro.

Un brazo la sujeto por los hombros, ayudándole a recuperar la estabilidad e impidiéndole caerse de espalda. Dio unos cuantos pasos atrás tambaleante y vio a un hombre de alta estatura observándole con curiosidad. Su porte majestuoso la impresiono y sus oscuros ojos le llamaron la atención. Lo miro un instante mas, antes de desviar la mirada y seguir su camino silenciosamente, sin saber que decir. Podría darle las gracias o saludarlo. Pero había algo en su rostro que le inspiraba respeto y le producía cierta inquietud. Siguió caminando apresuradamente, ignorando la mirada del hombre clavada en ella cuando se alejaba. Intentando desesperadamente pensar en otra cosa, que en el extraño hombre.

**La sala que viene y va**

Atha, Remus, Minerva y el profesor Dumbledore se encontraban en la sala de menesteres esperando a que llegara Emily. No podían seguir retrasando más el momento, con Selene inconsciente, y sin ningún otro familiar o formación mágica, la magia de Emily comenzaba a crecer de forma descontrolada día a día. No había otro camino, por más que Sellene lo desaprobara, ellos estaban seguros de una cosa.

No podían seguir retrasando el momento mas tiempo. Emily, debía conocer el origen de su nacimiento, el porque estaba en peligro y sobretodo, debían adelantarse antes que ellos lo hicieran y alejaran a Emily de sus vidas para siempre.

* * *

Un pequeño adelanto por su paciencia :)

**_**En el próximo capitulo: _**

_***Un gritó se escucho por la enfermeria, desgarrando la tranquilidad del ambiente. Narcisa despertó aturdida y se deslizó por el borde de su cama sin fijarse en la persona que durmia a un lado de esta, y corrió al lugar de dónde provenía el gritó. Rapidamente corrio las cortinas y se lanzó a abrazar a su único hijo._

_-Tranquilo Dragon, tranquilo, todo estará bien, ya nada podrá dañarte. No lo permitiré-decía con voz suave, acariciando su pelo confortantemente, sin notar el pequeño grupo que se acercó alertado por los gritos de Draco._

_Poco a poco los sollozos comenzaron a disminuir, y en cuanto se distanció un poco de su madre noto al pequeño grupo en torno a ellos. Apresuradamente se aparto del aggarre de su madre y se tiro al suelo sin importarle las protestas de su maltrecho cuerpo._

_-¡Aléjense de mi!¡ no me toque, no me toquen!- gritó con voz temblorosa con el cuerpo temblando y los mejillas bañadas de lagrimas._

_Remus intento acercarse a Narcisa que miraba todo la escena aflijida con lagrimas en los ojos, al verlo acercarse a ella le especto:_

_-No se me acerque Lupin, yo a usted casi lo conozco y usted a mi tampoco. A si que le sugiero que a menos de que quiera enfrentarse a la furia de los Black se aleje de mi y me deje a solas con mi hijo- murmuro con el rostro frío y dedicándole una mirada al licántropo; el cual conmocionado se detuvo abruptamente al notar el peligro tras sus palabras(__...)_

_***Harry cerró los ojos con desesperacion, no sabia bien que estaba haciendo, pero podía sentir la necesidad de ayudar._

_Dando un paso adelante, estiró su mano y acepto. Aunque quizás despues lo lamente(...)_

_***No puede ser posible que todo este tiempo he estado viviendo una mentira tan grande. La rabia e impotencia eran abrumadores, le nublaban la mente. Se sentía asfixiada, solo __quería alejarse del lugar y de la gente que está ahí para supuestamente ayudarla..._

_Continuo corriendo por los pasillos sin importar los gritos tras ella que la llamaban. Choco contra alguien, pero sin desperdiciar mas tiempo, lo ignoro y siguió corriendo._

_Ahora algo la perseguía. Genial, pensó para si, pero por una vez no tenía miedo, de hecho lo lamentaba por quien sea que fuese que se cruzase en su camino. Desataría toda su furia en esa persona. Sin darse cuenta, se elevo en los jardines de Hogwarts._

_Sus ex amigos y compañeros del colegio tenían razón, después de todo, pensó Emily con amargura, ni siquiera soy humana._


	10. Un Legado de Familia

Hola queridos lectores!

Les traigo un ansiado capítulo y quiero agradecerles por sus reviews a Tarba EeFi y a ravenclaw5416.

-Ravenclaw5416:Muchas gracias por comentar, en verdad lo aprecio y me alegro que te guste y sea todo muy inesperado. Te diré algo Luna Lovegood esta por salir a no mas de 5 capítulos, tenme un poco de paciencia si, porque después de todo ha pasado menos de una semana desde que Emily llego a Hogwarts y bueno aun falta otro poco para que empiecen las clases. Pero cuando aparezca Luna, te dedicare el capi ;).

Gracias por animarme a escribir, este capítulo es para todos mis lectores. Espero que les guste.

* * *

**Capitulo 10: Un legado de Familia**

Emily caminaba por los pasillos apresuradamente para encontrarse con su madrina, finalmente sabría la verdad acerca de todo.

Nunca antes le había parecido un lugar tan grande, con cada paso presuroso que daba el pasillo parecía alargarse, y sentía su corazón retumbando contra sus costillas. Tum, tum, tum; sentía que se le subía hasta la garganta, y que lo único que impedía que le saliera por la boca era que la sentía dolorosamente apretada con todas las emociones contenidas.

Seguramente me oirán llegar unos cuantos metros antes, pensaba por lo ruidosa que se sentía. Aun puedo regresar y no ir nunca a lo que sea que tengan que decirme. Pueda que parezca absurdo, después de todo no es más que una simple charla. Oh no, no lo era. Era mucho más que eso.

Estaba segura casi un ciento por ciento que una vez saliera de esa sala nada volvería a ser lo mismo. Recordaba que tiempo atrás una de sus amigas le dijo que no quería involucrarse en los asuntos de su familia, ni escuchar lo que sea que tuviesen que decir, porque no sabia que iba a encontrarse y puede que no le gustase lo que descubriese.

En su tiempo, había pensado que su amiga era miedosa. Debido a su naturaleza inminentemente curiosa no le comprendía; pero ahora lo hacia. Y desearía nunca haberlo hecho. Tratando de lidiar con sus sentimientos cambiantes y sobre escapar o continuar su camino se detuvo resoplando por aire frente a una ventana. Apoyo las manos en las rodillas y se doblo ligeramente hacia adelante intentando recuperarse de la carrera. Contó los segundos un momento antes de escuchar un ruido.

Sorprendida, rápidamente se volteo al escuchar una familiar voz llamándola, Harry se acercaba en su dirección a pasos ligeros. Por un momento se había olvidado de su presencia en el castillo. Intento calmarse y le dedico una pequeña sonrisa.

-¿A donde vas? -pregunto Harry al verla un tanto alterada con la carrera

-A reunirme con...mi madrina tenemos uh..ciertas cosas de que hablar- respondió fallando horriblemente al intentar restarle importancia.

-¿Estas bien? Te ves... alterada-pregunto el con preocupación mirándola fijamente a los ojos.

-Yo..yo-murmuro torpemente algo nerviosa por la intensidad con que la observaba. Nunca nadie la había visto así.-No lo se...

-Se que no nos conocemos mucho, pero...puedes confiar en mi. Soy bueno guardando secretos- murmuro suavemente. Torpemente y sin saber por que razón lo hacia, tomo una de sus manos y la apretó suavemente, de manera confortante

Emily sin saber que responder, se alejo unos pasos de él confundida. Agito suavemente su cabeza intentando despejar sus pensamientos y se apoyo en la pared mirando a Harry.

Es tan extraño, pensaba, nunca nadie a sido tan amable con migo, aun menos sin conocerme...quizás sea por eso. Él no me conoce, se digo...por eso..por eso es tan amable conmigo. Si me conociera como mis amigos, probablemente se alejaría, pensó con tristeza. Pero eso no pasaría, no le daría a nadie la oportunidad de adentrarse tanto en su vida. Así, nunca la lastimarían...

-No puedo decirte-murmuro bajito, observándolo a su pesar. Antes de poder componer su rostro, Emily observo el gesto de dolor que paso por sus facciones.

-Entiendo. Soy un desconocido después de todo.

-No puedo decirte porque ...no se que es-Agrego intentando arreglar la situación.-Mi madrina iba a contarme ciertas cosas...secretos familiares y..otras cosas que mi madre nunca me dijo-confeso lo mas brevemente posible, sin querer decir mucho, pero de cierta forma intentando darse a entender.

-Ya veo, yo...mm no quería incomodarte. Pero si necesitas desahogarte, o insultar a alguien...bueno ya sabes donde encontrarme-dijo Harry amablemente soltando su mano, comprendiendo que necesitaba y dando media vuelta.

-¡Espera!- exclamo a Emily al verlo alejarse sorprendiendo a ambos por su reacción.-Yo..es decir, no es necesario que te vayas. Si quieres puedes acompañarme a encontrarme con mi madrina. Además tu conoces bien este castillo, es poco probable que te pierdas. Y bueno...¿que dices?-pregunto agregando lo ultimo con un encogimiento de hombros pareciendo indiferente.

Por todo respuesta Harry sonrió y se acerco hasta llegar a su altura, esperando que le dijese a donde debían ir.

Tras una caminata la cual le pareció increíblemente corta llegaron al séptimo piso, Harry la guió hasta una enorme pared, la cual estaba decorada con un horrible tapiz y se detuvo frente a esta.

-¿Qué estamos esperando?-pregunto Emily con impaciencia, al verse frente a un muro.

-Esta es la sala de los Menesteres, o también conocida como la sala que viene y va o la habitación Multipropósitos.-contesto él con paciencia sonriendo ante la pared con el horrible tapiz que rezaba en una esquina: Barnabas el chiflado.

-¡Debes estar bromeando! Yo no veo ninguna puerta ni sala en ninguna parte!-exclamo mirándolo con incredulidad empezando a preguntarse si el titulo del tapiz le quedaría mejor a Harry.

-Claro que si! Acá esta, no bromeo-dijo con calma y al ver su cara de estupefacción no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada-Solo debes activarla-comento apiadándose de ella.

"Para la sala funcionar, pasearte frente a ella tres veces deberás, solo desea lo que buscas y lo encontraras."

-¿En verdad no esperaras que te crea verdad?-murmuro con diversión por la frase que se invento.

Harry abrió la boca para responderle, pero nunca llego a escuchar lo que dijo porque frente a ellos se comenzó a materializar una enorme puerta de madera. Ante el susto Emily salto lejos de la puerta con Harry a su lado, ambos mirando la enorme puerta por la cual ahora salía Sirius.

-¡Chicos, justo a los que quería ver!- dijo acercándose a ellos con una enorme sonrisa perruna intimidando un poco a Emily, que no lo conocía.

Harry se acercó a Sirius, saludándolo con un abrazo. Iba a presentarle a Emily, pero este se le adelantó.

-Hola Emily. Eres tal cual como dijo Atha -saludo cariñosamente colocando uno de sus cabellos sueltos tras su oreja.

-¿Conoce a Atha?-pregunto algo incomoda sin saber como explicarse.

-¡Claro que conozco a Athanea!, es mi esposa- dijo divertido ante la expresión de sorpresa de su rostro- Mi nombre es Sirius Black, para servirle -agrego tomando una de sus manos y haciendo una muy exagerada reverencia del siglo XIX.

-¿Entonces...usted es mi padrino?-pregunto con curiosidad

-¿padrino?-preguntó Harry incrédulo.

Sirius solo les sonrió a ambos.

-Si, soy tu padrino pequeña. Y la ultima vez que te vi, usabas pañales.-agrego divertido por avergonzarla.-¿puedo abrazarte?

Emily solo asintió con la cabeza y le contesto el abrazo en cuanto sintió sus brazos rodearla.

-Me mandaron a buscarte. Atha te espera adentro. Ah! Y Harry, si quieres puedes estar presente, si es que Emily no tiene inconveniente.-Sirius volteo a mirarla esperando su respuesta, pero ella no estaba muy segura de que decir; por suerte Harry intervino.

-No es necesario Sirius. Estoy seguro que estará más cómoda sin mi presencia, además...esto deben hablarlo entre ustedes. Si después quieren decirme de que trata bien, sino igual. Pero esto es algo que debe enfrentar Emily- dijo tranquilamente, se despidió con un pequeño gesto de la cabeza y dio media vuelta por el pasillo sin que nadie lo detuviese;aunque Emily no podía evitar sentirse culpable.

Sintió el suave toque de la mano de Sirius en su brazo, volteó a mirarlo y viendo el ademán que hacia En dirección a la puerta se encaminó hacia allí. Suspiró profundamente una vez más antes de entrar.

El lugar era espacioso y había un living ocupando la sala, una enorme chimenea le daba un aspecto acogedor y de cierta forma le quitaba seriedad a la situación. Sobre el suelo alfombrado habían unos sillones frente a la chimenea, en los que estaban esperándolos mientras caminaban hacia allí. Sirius se sentó en el sillón doble con Atha, mientras esta charlaba con su Minerva en un sillón individual.

Remus estaba conversando con el director en una esquina, pero cuando ella apareció se giró deteniendo su charla y le dio una pequeña sonrisa de saludo.

Con las manos sudorosas por el nerviosismo, les dio una tímida sonrisa a modo de saludo y tomó asiento en uno de los sillones individuales, deseando poder tirarse al suelo con varios cojines para sentirse un para sentirse menos incomoda. No había terminado de pensarlos, cuando se vio tirada en el suelo, desparramada de cabeza suelo, con varios cojines amortiguando su caída, y escucho las risas de los adultos a su alrededor. Rápidamente trato de ponerse de pie, pero la mullida superficie se lo impedía, y el aturdimiento experimentado no ayudaban mucho.

Remus extendió su mano y la ayudo a pararse, para que pudiera acomodarse mejor. Aun riéndose de su expresión aturdida, Remus le explico amablemente.

-La sala Multipropósitos te da todo lo que necesites mientras no sea comida, ni agua. Por el resto esta bien. Si necesitas un lugar para entrenar, ocultar cosas, un baño o incluso un tranquilo lugar para charlar esta sala te lo dará. Es por eso que tiene su nombre. ¿Estabas pensando que estarías más cómoda rodeada de cojines no?- preguntó con curiosidad en su voz amable.

Emily asintió con la cabeza mirando a su alrededor con incredulidad. Se sentó cómodamente, abrazándose a un cojín y esperando a que comenzasen.

-¿Que es lo que sabes sobre las criaturas mágicas?-preguntó Dumbledore iniciado la conversación.

-No mucho, la verdad es que mi madre no quería que estuviese relacionada con nada de este mundo-agregó viendo al director, quien asintió conocedoramente- Pero hace unos años, cuando mi mama estaba ocupada...yo descubrí unos libros en el ático que hablaban de este mundo. Ella nunca lo supo-agregó dándoles una mirada significativa. - Y hablaban de criaturas de los cuentos infantiles, de forma más específica y científica como si...como si en verdad fuesen reales

Atha asintió- ¿De que criaturas hablaba el libro?- preguntó

-De hombres lobos, vampiros, centauros, pixies, Kelpies, troles, gnomos, duendecillos, ...hadas y esos majestuosos unicornios blanco.

-Emily- interrumpió Sirius- debes saber que todo eso es real. Incluso los hombre lobos. Remus fue mordido por uno cuando era un niño y el es un hombre lobo ahora. Remus se encogió en su asiento un poco cohibido por su posible reacción.

-No se preocupe, no creo que todo lo que leí sea posible, después de todo. Usted es una de las personas más amables que nunca he conocido. No creo que sea un monstruo- agregó lo ultimo en voz baja, recordando lo mal que se sintió cuando sus compañeros la llamaban así.-Remus sonrió tímidamente en su dirección.

-Lo que a nosotros nos interesa que sepas es sobre las hadas. Que sabes de ellas?

-Bueno, solo lo que todo los niños han escuchado acerca de ellas. Como que son seres muy pequeños que están asociados a un elemento natural y que tienen alas, y conceden deseos.-dijo encogiéndose de hombros descuidadamente.

Eso en parte es verdad. Ahora que vas a aprender todo lo necesario que debe saber un mago O hechicera en su sexto año, debes tener presente que todo lo hayas escuchado de los mitos o referente a la historia misma tiene su parte de verdad. A través de los años nos ha resultado imposible contar la historia sin poner nuestras propias conjeturas en ella. Si bien, es cierto que una idea estaba basada en algo que es real, también adquiere mucha subjetividad cuando se cuenta a otra generación y no siempre se saben las cosas con precisión-agregó el Director.- Durante siglos los magos nos lo hemos arreglado para tratar de tener una convivencia pacífica con el resto de las criaturas mágicas, pero al igual que la desconfianza que tienen los humanos en nuestra contra, no podemos evitar los prejuicios hacia ciertas criaturas mágicas, como los vampiros, hombres lobos o otras criaturas oscuras.

Hace siglos los seres que habitaban este planeta se fueron dividiendo en distintos grupos. Como los elementales, los seres oscuros y de la luz. Pero no debes confundirlos entre el bien o el mal porque no hay maldad en las habilidades que uno puede llegar a poseer. Sino, en la forma en que usas esas habilidades y en los sentimientos que alberga tu corazón.- Emily asintió, intentando grabar cada palabra a fuego en su mente.

Dentro de los elementales hay cinco categorías aire, agua, fuego, tierra y el quinto elemento que es conocido como el origen de las energías, de las motivaciones y de las ideas preconcebidas. No te diré más de eso; porque nunca a estado muy claro de que se trata.

Tu madre, es una de esos elementales. Su familia a pertenecido a la familia directa de la realeza elemental del aire. Unas increíbles criaturas, he de decir, de una fuerza y energía tan pura que cuyo aspecto y fuerza llegan a confundirse con los ángeles.-Emily aguanto la respiración sin ser consciente de ello, comprendiendo lo que ello significaba.

-Tu madre es una Sílfide, una elemental del aire y toda su familia lo has ido siempre. Hasta que naciste tu.

Las sílfides son criaturas en extremo delicadas, de un gran poder y para resumirlo y que te sea más fácil de comprender, son parientes de las hadas, dríadas y ninfas.

Emily se quedo perdida en las palabras...sílfide. Eso quería decir que no era humana, ni siquiera una hechicera era mucho más que eso. Era una especie de la cual ni siquiera había escuchado en los mas raros mitos.

Al ver que había dejado de prestar atención; Albus, Minerva y Remus se retiraron de la habitación, dejándolo a solas con sus padrinos. Aun quedaba mucho por decirle, pero seria mejor si se sentía en confianza, quizás así podrían continuar.

...

Severus se frotó el cuello con una mano mientras con la otra giraba precisamente el contenido de una poción que tenía en el fuego, una vuelta más y ya estaba lista. Apago el fuego con un fluido movimiento de sus ágiles manos. Cansadamente subió la estrecha escalera que lo llevaba a la cocina de su casa. Últimamente lo que más deseaba era que Draco estuviese pronto allí haciéndole compañía; si tan solo pudiese alojarse en el castillo todo seria distinto.

Pero Dumbledore no se lo permitiría, el muy entrometido director le había prohibido alojarse allí debido a que estaba preocupado por su sobrecarga de trabajo y según sus propias palabras: debería utilizar parte de su tiempo libre en casa y disfrutando de sus pasatiempos; dentro de lo que podía, claro. No es como si Voldemort dejase de llamarlo a distintas misiones solo porque el estaba de vacaciones, y Albus lo sabia. Las últimas veces que se habían visto, el anciano había expresado su preocupación de estarse restando demasiado tiempo para si mismo; de cierta forma sabia que tenía razón, pero ni las mejores intenciones iban a hacerle cambiar de opinión, tampoco es como si después de todo este tiempo decidiese buscar a alguien con quien compartir su vida.

Draco era como un hijo para el y podía apostar que siempre velaría por la felicidad de Harry; por Lily (su mejor amiga). A veces en su soledad, se sentía vacío, y esa sensación no había hecho más que aumentar en esa casa que le traía malos recuerdos. Aunque siendo honestos,no importa en donde estuviese, el siempre estaba solo, dependía únicamente de si mismo. En Hogwarts tenía casi todo su tiempo ocupado, peor cuando estaba mas libre no podía evitar que esos pensamientos de soledad volvieran.

Suspiró ruidosamente mientras sacaba una comida preparada del congelador para cenar y trataba de ignorar esos odiosos pensamientos. Daba gracias a Merlin que existían los pensaderos; de lo contrario no sabia que hubiese hecho con los recuerdos de las obligatorias torturas, asesinatos y peores horrores que había debido de cometer en esta enfermante guerra.

...

Paseando por los enormes terrenos de Hogwarts Harry pensó en lo vacío que se veían y lo extraño que era esa tranquilidad, caminando por el campo de Quidditch escucho un ruido ahogado. Con cuidado se detuvo poniendo atención a lo que sea que estuviese causando el ruido, vacilante, siguió caminando hasta llegar cerca de la reja que lo separaba de Hogsmeade

con los músculos tensos, y con la varita firmemente aferrada en su maña se abrió paso entre los alrededores. Por el rabillo del ojo vio algo moverse en un enorme arbusto cercano.

Vacilante, se acercó y apunto con la varita iluminando una figura tendida en el suelo, la cual estaba cubierta por una enorme capa morada oscuro. Al sentir la luz, la figura dejo de moverse y ocultó su rostro enterrando la cara contra el césped.

En un impulso Harry le agarro el borde de la capa; ignorando la sensación humedad y pegajosa en sus dedos; y vio su rostro demacrado.

Era un chico tan solo unos cuantos años mayor, no debía pasar los diecinueve años de edad, tenía una incipiente barba de varios días, unos insondables ojos de un muy expresivo color azul, podía ver el miedo en el fondo de estos, y la delgada línea de los partidos labios con heridas y sangre al igual que el resto de su cara hinchada y llena de moretones.

El hombre lo miro y aferrándose del cuello de su túnica lo atrapo hacia si rudamente. Ayúdame! Suplico acercando su boca a la oreja de Harry.

Intentando soltarse de su agarre, Harry dio un paso hacia atrás y el hombre de aferro de sus túnicas, sin saber qué demonios hacer, el apunto con la varita y espeto con voz dura:

-¿Porque debería ayudarte?, no te conozco y apareces aquí en donde nadie esperaba tu llegada. ¡¿Como mierda hiciste para llegar hasta aquí!?- preguntó intentando ocultar el temblor en su voz de que un extraño se colasen en uno de los sitios más seguros del mundo mágico sin que nadie lo notase.

-yo...no lo se. Solo aparecí acá. ¡Ayúdame, por favor!, puedo ver que no eres un asesino y si no me ayudas me mataras. ¡Por favor!-exclamó con rabia viéndolo como si fuese estúpido - Si me ayudas ahora, prometo pagártelo de algún modo! Tengo muchos contacto, podría ayudarte con algo que necesites!- agregó intentando convencerlo.

Harry entrecerró los ojos mirándolo con suspicacia, odiaba que le dieran ordenes y ya estaba por enviar un patrones en busca de ayuda para determinar que hacer con el intruso cuando Ambos sintieron un golpe sobre el castillo.

Alzando los ojos al cielo, Harry vió una enorme burbuja protegiéndolos y a una invisible fuerza atacándola. Un ligero crack se oyó proveniente de la puerta frente a ellos. Sin pensarlo dos veces volteo ágilmente para ver una criatura escalar las rejas con agilidad intentando entrar a los terrenos.

Levanto su varita pensando en un hechizo para expulsarlo, pero una flecha le pasó rozando el oído y atravesó con un certero golpe en la criatura, la cual cayo lejos de las protecciones.

Rápidamente se vio vuelta y vio al desconocido con un carcaj entre las manos, tirando el arma lejos, apretó las manos en su pierna derecha; y Harry pudo notar, que el liquido pegajoso que sintió antes era su sangre. El hombre, estaba desangrándose, vio a través de la ropa rota del pantalón y vio con escalofriante fascinación la carne chamuscada y negruzca que se vislumbraba a través de su ropa rasgada

-¡No te quedes ahí! Ayúdame ¡ahora!- exclamó, Arrojando sus cosas al suelo e intentando ponerse de pie miserablemente. Otro crack sonó a la distancia y de una manera horripilante, Harry creyó ver una grita en la burbuja de protección que se extendía por encima de sus cabezas.

No tenía más opción, debía decidir ya, si querían ambos salir vivos de esa.

Harry cerró los ojos con desesperación, no sabia bien que estaba haciendo, pero podía sentir la necesidad de ayudarle, aun cuando se arrepintiera después.

Dando un paso adelante, estiró su mano y acepto. Aunque quizás, después lo lamentaría.

Tirando al hombre con todas sus fuerzas logro ponerlo de pie y que el hombre más alto se recargara en su hombro, antes de que se desmayara por la pérdida de sangre.

...

Un gritó se escucho por la enfermería desgarrando la tranquilidad del ambiente. Narcisa despertó aturdida y se deslizó por el borde de su cama sin fijarse en la persona que dormía a un lado de esta, y corrió al lugar de dónde provenía el gritó. Rápidamente corrió las cortinas y se lanzó a abrazar a su único hijo.

-Tranquilo Dragon, tranquilo, todo estará bien, ya nada podrá dañarte. No lo permitiré-decía con voz suave, acariciando su pelo confortantemente sin notar el pequeño grupo que se acercó alertado por los gritos de Draco.

Poco a poco los sollozos comenzaron a disminuir, y en cuanto se distanció un poco de su madre noto al pequeño grupo en torno a ellos. Apresuradamente se aparto del agarré de su madre y se tiro al suelo sin importarle las protestas de su maltrecho cuerpo.

-¡Aléjense de mi, no me toque, no me toquen!- gritó con voz temblorosa con el cuerpo temblando y los mejillas bañadas de lagrimas.

Remus intento acercarse a Narcisa que miraba todo la escena afligida con lagrimas en los ojos, al verlo acercarse a ella le espeto:

-No se me acerque Lupin, yo a usted casi no lo conozco y usted a mi tampoco. A si que le sugiero que a menos de que quiera enfrentarse a la furia de los Black se aleje de mi y me deje a solas con mi hijo- murmuro con el rostro frío y dedicándole una mirada al licántropo; el cual conmocionado se detuvo abruptamente al notar el peligro tras sus palabras.

Por suerte para todos, Madam Pompfrey intervino, sacando a Remus de su aturdimiento y alejando a Narcisa de Draco, pese a todas las protestas de esta; logro convencerla de que era lo mejor al ver como Draco se retraía más y más. Evitando cualquier contacto posible.

Narcisa vio distraídamente como su hijo era prisionero todas esas inseguridades por culpa de su marido, y sintió que la realidad la golpeaba. No podía dejar a su hijo acá, y si Lucius venia y le arrebataba a su hijo. Podría terminar lo que empezó y rompería a su pequeño de forma irreversible. No podía permitir eso.

Viendo las emociones cada vez más exaltadas cruzar por la cara de Narcisa le hizo un gesto silencioso a Lupin, quien se apresuró a servir una taza de té y echar uno de los calmantes más potentes que había fabricado Severus.

Decidieron dejar a Draco de momento, no había nada que pudiesen hacer por el momento, si se le acercaban se exaltaría mas y si le inducían el sueño o alguna otra forma de dejarlo anestesiado, una vez que despertara las cosas serian peor y el no confiara en ellos. No, lo mejor era dejarlo en donde estaba; en un rincón, mirando la ventana con las rodillas abrazadas a su pecho y silenciosas lagrimas cayendo de sus ojos.

En cuanto tuvieron a Narcisa inconsciente, Pompfrey comenzó a revisarla para ver que estaba mal con ella y porque no sabia nada de Lupin.

...

Se escuchaban unos acelerados pasos corriendo por los pasillos de Hogwarts, Emily se sentía asfixiada, incluso le costaba respirar y sentía la apremiante necesidad de salir y evitar ese horrible ahogo que sentía por dentro.

No puede ser posible que todo este tiempo he estado viviendo una mentira. La rabia e impotencia llegaban a ser abrumadores y nublaban su mente. Solo quería alejarse del lugar y de la gente que estaba ahí para supuestamente ayudarla...

Continuo corriendo por los pasillos sin importar los gritos tras ella que la llamaban. Choco contra alguien, pero sin desperdiciar mas tiempo, lo ignoro y siguió corriendo.

Ahora algo la perseguía. Genial!, pensó para si, pero por una vez. No tenía miedo, de hecho lo lamentaba por quien sea que fuese que se cruzase en su camino. Desataría toda su furia en esa persona. Sin darse cuenta, se elevo en los jardines de Hogwarts.

Sus ex amigos y compañeros del colegio tenían razón, después de todo, pensó Emily con amargura, ni siquiera soy humana.

Cerro los ojos con cansancio y se quedo quieta, disfrutando de la sensación del viento contra su cara.

...

Minerva caminaba rápidamente por los pasillos, había sentido un ligero estremecimiento de las protecciones del castillo y estaba segura que Albus también. Camino en dirección a la oficina del director para averiguar que es lo que ocurría.

Se encontró con Atha y Sirius, tenía curiosidad por saber como les había ido con Emily, mas no tuvo tiempo para preguntarles porque en el momento en que se acercó todo el suelo tembló.

Una explosión se escucho por todo el castillo. Rápidamente, activo las defensas del colegio, y corrió a buscar a los demás habitantes. Alguien, o algo estaba intentando entrar al castillo.

* * *

:D Hay nueva portada de Surviving! Y sip, a todos los que adivinaron. Quien sale en la foto es nada más y nada menos que nuestra protagonista Emily. (Aunque ella aun no tenga alas en la historia ...)

Próximo capítulo : Un visitante inesperado


	11. aviso provisorio

Hola a todos!

Lamento tener tan abandonado el fic, empece a escribir uno nuevo y pensé que tendría tiempo en el verano de seguir actualizando Surviving. Pero la verdad se me ha echo muy difícil seguirlo, tengo el capitulo siguiente hasta la mitad pero no me gusta para nada como esta quedando y como no quiero ehmm...arruinar el fic y poder retomar el hilo, lo continuare en cuanto termine el otro fic, Melody of Hope.

No son muchos capítulos, pero no me quiero enredar en las tramas, personajes, ni que las cosas que ocurran sean similares en los fic inconscientemente.

Ya tenía planeado un final, pero luego note que era muy similar al del otro fic. Asique decidí actualizarlo en cuando termine el otro.

De verdad lo siento, pero no puedo dividirme en historias, me meto tanto en una que es pues no puedo salir con facilidad y las cosas se mezclan...quizás no a simple vista pero en el fondo lo hacen...

Podría actualizar pero no quiero perjudicarlos a ustedes.

Gracias por su paciencia!, en serio lo siento. Espero que para marzo pueda continuar con este, y que comprendan mis razones. No tengo intenciones de abandonarlo.

Saludos, Ally.


End file.
